Veneno
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: ¿Como es que la historia se repite?. Una historia escrita para un foro. Contiene Yaoi. Death x Dita- Alba x Mani. Espero les guste. COMPLETA
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Solo uso a sus personajes con el fin de entretenerlos y no lucro con ello.

Acá va una historia de amor entre chicos… a si que si no loes gustan… solo no lean.

Fue escrita para un foro, hace mucho tiempo y ahora la subo acá.

Espero les guste.

Esta completa.


	2. Incompleto

El día de su cumpleaños se transformaría en el peor de todos. Pero Afrodita de Piscis, el caballero dorado de la XII casa del santuario, lo ignoraba.

El día que cumplía los 24 años, el primer cumpleaños desde "el perdón de los dioses". Como lo iba a saber. La madrugada era hermosa, el sol era demasiado débil para acallar a las rebeldes estrellas y ni una sola nube agriaba el cielo y antes que alguien llegara a saludarlo, pues muchos de sus compañeros trataban de sorprenderlo durmiendo aunque nunca lo habían conseguido, decidió entrenar un poco. Había estado entrenando su Cosmos, pues faltaba muy poco para llegar al perfecto.

Sentía que algo faltaba en su repertorio de ataques. El Caballero de Piscis (no él, en general, como casta de guerreros) se caracterizaba por un sistema de ataque a distancia, y defensa débil, por lo que siempre debía preparase. Sentía que no tenia dominio de todas las técnicas, aunque su maestro declaró millones de veces haberle enseñado todo lo que el sabia.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, no utilizaba mucho el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. No es que no le gustar ni que fuera débil, todo lo contario, es solo que los ataques que se habían utilizado desde tiempos inmemorables así eran. Y hay cosas que jamás deben cambiar. Se sentó en medio de su jardín. Estaba bien cuidado y lleno de plantas. Por instinto (o al menos eso pensaba) había cultivado una serie de hierbas medicinales y otras que le permitían fabricar venenos muy potentes.

Y hace bastante que tenía la sensación de que ese ataque estaba en su sub-consiente, pues desde que había comenzado con sus experimentos de narcóticos había comenzado a sentirse incompleto e imperfecto, sentía que aquella idea se completaba con el paso de los secretos de cientos de generaciones de Caballeros.

Cerró sus ojos, y podía sentirlo, en sus manos se formaba una rosa roja, pero sentía que le quemaba las entrañas. Paro un segundo y esa sensación no desaparecía. Trato de incorporarse pero el dolor era cada vez más fuerte. Vio sus ojos aguamarina, sus cabellos largos y ondulados y su rostro perfecto reflejado en la pileta que estaba a su lado, pero no era el caballero más hermoso de todos el que estaba allí. Era un hombre cuyas facciones eran irreconocibles por el dolor. Un dolor lacerante, que le corroía las entrañas, sentía que cada arteria, vena y vaso capilar de su cuerpo se revelaban contra él. Literalmente sentía que se estaban derritiendo y derramaban su ardiente sangre. Lanzo un grito deformado por el dolor, pero no solo era su cuerpo el que pedía auxilio, su Cosmos encendido al máximo pareció suplicar que acabara el martirio.

XXXXX

Shion, se encontraba despierto desde la madrugada. Había tenido un sueño terrible. No es que fuera una pesadilla, pero había visto a Albafica pedirle ayuda. Algo extraño. El antiguo caballero de Piscis, cada vez que necesitaba algo, se lo confiaba a Manigoldo. Muchas razones que él desconocía, habían formado ese lazo entre ambas casa, un lazo que generación tras generación parecía hacerse más fuerte. Suspiró.

En el sueño Albafica se estaba desangrando, pero sonreía con alegría, daba la impresión que había cortado cada centímetro de su cuerpo para liberar el veneno, y quizás su alma. Miraba a un Shion niño, y con la mayor ternura del mundo le pedía evitar que eso se repitiera. Que nadie se merece lo que él tuvo que sufrir. No entendía a que se refería.

El mismo Albafica había cambiado el orden del aprendizaje de los caballeros de Piscis. Albafica había sido el último caballero de piscis al que se le había enseñado a la antigua. Luego de él, a los muchachos no se los sometía a "ese" horrible entrenamiento. Ya ningún pisciano era venenoso (bueno quizás no todos, Afrodita podía llegar a ser una víbora cuando se enojaba y decía cosas que destruían el alma a cualquiera). Pero desde entonces "esa técnica" había caído al olvido. Las malditas rosa venenosas ya no existían. Y creía que jamás serían problemas. ¿O no? Suspiro tratando de desechar esa impresión cuando el cosmos de Afrodita se encendió causándole un dolor casi insoportable en su cuerpo, acompañado del eco de lo que debía ser un grito, que ya nada tenía de humano. Trago saliva fuertemente, y hecho a correr hacia el XII templo

XXXX

Un sentimiento de angustia y dolor despertó a los caballeros Dorados, y a algunos de plata, más sensibles al 7º sentido. Todos podían reconocer el agónico llamado del caballero más hermoso de todos, y todos lo apreciaban lo suficiente para salir a altas horas de la madrugada a ver qué pasaba con su amigo.

Para la mayoría de quienes no fueran dorados, Afrodita de piscis era un engreído, afeminado y débil. Sus compañeros sabían que eso era falso. Las apariencias de las flores engañan y las más bellas pueden ser las más mortales. Su amigo no era engreído, simplemente era distraído y coqueto, no era afeminado, no era su culpa que su belleza se combinara con ese extraño tipo de ataque que TODO caballero de piscis tenia, por ello el no lo había creado, y además no era débil.

No señores.

Era bastante poderoso, y sus amigos sabían que por lo mismo no era buena idea hacerlo enojar. Solía tener un carácter afable, pero si lo pillaban mal parado, era un maldito tiburón y quien quiera que estuviera al frente, se convertiría en un pedazo de masa sanguinolenta y deforme, apunta de dolorosos golpes. Pero aun así era querido por todos.

Afrodita no se metía con nadie, no juzgaba a nadie y era el confidente de la mayoría de ellos. El guardián de las travesuras y pecados más graves de sus amigos, y estos no dudaron en correr a ayudarlo.

Se demoraron lo justo para ponerse sus ropas y partir… Todos o casi todos. El caballero de la IV casa, Cáncer, siempre había tendido una relación especial con el sueco, desde niños había una extraña conexión inexplicable y cómplice entre ambos, y aquella noche había tenido un sueño muy extraño.

Ante sus ojos estaban dos hombres abrazados y vistiendo las armaduras de Cáncer y Piscis. El que vestía la armadura de Cáncer era parecido a él, muy parecido pero de rasgos más suaves. El de Piscis tenía un cabello más plomizo, pero dentro de la gama de los turquesas, y su rostro era bello. Pero ni la mitad de lo que era Afrodita. Ambos se acercaban peligrosamente como si quisieran besarse, pero el de piscis empujaba a su compañero cuando estaban a punto y entregándole una rosa huía de allí, con lagrimas en los ojos. Parecía la oda a un amor imposible. Y no entendía por qué.

-Alba- gritaba el de cáncer y al no recibir respuesta se perdía en una honda melancolía a la vez que besaba esa rosa, que en sus manos parecía la única esperanza de estar cerca del ser amado.

Pero luego el de Cáncer lo miraba a él, como si fuera consiente de ser el sueño de alguien más y le decía _"ayúdalo… no dejes que se repita"_ y se disolvía en un torbellino de suaves colores. No es que tuviera buena memoria, pero esa escena se había repetido una y otra vez hasta que agotado, se había despertado. Le llamaba la atención la soledad y tristeza en ambos caballeros. Cuando escucho el agónico grito del pez y su Cosmos dolorido, ya estaba despierto y vestido y corrió a su lado.

XXX

Death Mask llego al lado de su amigo, y el Patriarca ya estaba allí. Piscis gemía de dolor, las lágrimas caían y de vez en cuando gritaba, roncamente, pues su garganta se había destrozado con el primer impulso. Su belleza estaba literalmente desfigurada por el dolor. Shion lo miró angustiado

– se está muriendo- atinó a decir desesperado.

Uno de sus chiquillos se estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada.

Amaba a esos caballeros, a todos (incluso a cierto geminiano) para nadie era un secreto que sus dorados eran lo más cercano a un hijo de ese ser y para ellos Shion era lo único que reconocían como padre. Death Mask se acerco lentamente y tomo una mano del sueco. Estaba ardiendo, y pudo ver que su piel blanca parecía estar roja. Se acercó y se dio cuenta que ese cuerpo estaba cubierto con suave roció rojizo, no había que ser genio para percatarse que era sangre.

-Evita que el resto lo vea así- Shion parecía recobrar la calma.- Diles que vayan a sus templos y apenas sepa que paso los llamare.

Cáncer se apresuró a cumplir su orden

Y era difícil, pues apenas iban apareciendo sus compañeros, cada vez que trataba de explicarles que el patriarca les pedía se fueran, era interrumpido por los débiles gritos de dolor, amplificados en las paredes de piedra del templo.

Sin embargo, por todo el cariño que le tuvieran, nadie osaba desobedecer a su Patriarca y se retiraron exigiéndole a Cáncer noticias apenas las tuviera, y el solo asentía, preocupado del Sueco.

Una vez cumplida la orden se dirigió al jardín. Shion y Afrodita ya no estaban allí, solo quedaba una rosa roja. La tomo, y se dio cuenta que era distinta a otras ceraciones del joven Afrodita.

El mismo guardaba una rosa que este le había regalado hace muchos años, y esta era maligna.

Desprendía un aura de maldad, y de su tallo caían gotas. Gotas de Sangre. Corrió al interior del templo y no los encontró. Se concentro para leer el cosmos de Shion (pues luego de la explosión del de Dita, se extinguía lentamente) Supo que estaba en el XIII templo y corrió a las habitaciones del patriarca.

Encontró a Shion inclinado sobre Dita, quitando el roció de su sangre de ese cuerpo lacio e inconsciente, que simplemente demostraba su dolor en una expresión que….. Era indescriptible, aun para él, el más sádico y cruel de todos.

El hombre de cabellos verdes lo miro con profunda tristeza, y una chispa de astucia se encendió cuando vio la rosa, que entre sus dedos conservaba el italiano.

- y eso- se había levantado, y extendía la mano derecha, esperando que Death se la entregara.

- la encontré en el jardín, donde estaba usted con Afrodita- el canceriano la extendió y vio que su mano esta empapada en sangre

-lávate, Mask- murmuro el patriarca- y ponte un par de guantes, tengo un terrible presentimiento- Shion le indico el lavamanos y una vez hecho, le pidió al Death que le acompañara.

Llegaron a la habitación contigua. En una mesita de noche había un florero, con bellas flores de alegres colores. Hizo un gesto para que el italiano se acercara y dejo caer una gota de las que la flor en su mano seguía botando, mientras se volvía cada vez más pálida. Y solo eso basto para helarles la sangre. Una gota y en cuestión de segundos, las bellas coloridas, se marchitaron y murieron.

-esto- Shion atinó a tirar la rosa lejos y a destruirla con su cosmos- es veneno puro. Ahora entiendo lo que Albafica me decía. Me pedía que detuviera a Afrodita, que le impidiera que siguiera entrenando, pues sabía que solo quedaba un paso para el caballero de piscis, volverse venenoso.

Death lo miró con una gran interrogante en su rostro. Shion conmovido, le explico en pocas palabras la historia de Albafica de Piscis, y como se le había condenado a él, y a la casta de piscis a volverse venenosos, por su entrenamiento. Inmune a toda clase de tóxicos, mortales para cualquiera. También le explico cómo había muerto, y como desde entonces, el entrenamiento de los caballeros de la 12º casa habían omitido esa tortura.

-el problema es que, aun en paz, Afrodita siempre se daba tiempo para entrenar. Quizás una parte de él entendía que faltaba algo en su repertorio de ataques, y de tanto hacerlo termino por descubrirlo. Ahora debemos esperar. Este entrenamiento se hacía en la infancia de los aprendices, para evitar que su sistema inmune los destruyera. Afrodita tiene 24 años, y es probable que sobreviva, pero eso dependerá de la intensidad de su veneno.

Cáncer tímidamente pidió ser quien lo cuidara, murmuró algo que Shion entendió como que una antigua amistad los unía y el patriarca que sabía más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba, pues había logrado encadenar hechos pasados con el actual, le había dado la autorización, anunciando que el mismo hablaría con sus chiquillos. La verdad necesitaba discutir con Dhoko pero ya habría tiempo, o al menos eso esperaba.

XXX

Dhoko, cerca del medio día recibió la visita de su amado. Para nadie era un secreto el romance entre ellos, y nadie osaba criticarlos, es más, solían burlarse diciendo que eran los papas y los caballeros restantes sus hijitos, con oveja negra incluida. Pero aquel día evidentemente no había nada que celebrar. Dhoko le comunico a Shion que había soñado con Albafica y el patriarca lo corto con un beso.

-lo sé, yo también soñé con él y me pedía ayuda. No había entendido hasta que Death Mask me mostro una rosa roja repleta de veneno.

- ¿crees que sobreviva?- Dhoko abrazo suavemente a su amante, mientras masajeaba sus tensos hombros. El patriarca lo miro, y con una sonrisa mezcla de orgullo y profunda pena murmuro

- 3 segundos.

-¿que?

- tres segundos se demoro una gota de veneno en matar el ramo de flores que tú me regalaste. Solo tres Segundos. Es casi imposible

-Albafica lo hacia en 5- Dhoko parecía mirar mas ya del tiempo

- si fueran otras las circunstancias, Alba estaría muy orgulloso de su sucesor- su voz se torno seria y sabia- pero no son otros tiempo, algo debe existir para solucionar esto.

XXX

Death estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba la imagen de su sueño, y por fin logro comprenderla. Gracias a la explicación del patriarca claro está. Y decidió que cumpliría cada deseo de su antecesor, quien quiera que fuera. Y cuando decía cada uno eran todos, pues hace muchos años que sabía que su relación con Afrodita no era común. No señor, pues había que ser idiota para no notar las miradas que siempre se dedicaban.

El problema era que el de Cáncer, cada vez que Dita le daba la oportunidad de decirle algo agradable, solía esconderé dentro de sí mismo, y tal como su sobrenombre indicaba, mostraba una careta. Por su parte Piscis, distraído por naturaleza no notaba las miradas de su compañero, y se había resignado a tenerlo como un amigo, pues el cada vez que lanzaba una indirecta hacia sus sentimientos, chocaba con el sarcasmo y la coraza de Death-

-Pero ahora es distinto- murmuró Cáncer

.- Ahora jamás poder siquiera besarlo.- Una lagrima rebelde cayo de sus ojos. Y segundo a segundo se iban sumando más y más. Desahogo su rabia e impotencia, maldiciendo al pobre Dita, por ser tan curioso y haberse condenado a sí mismo a esta situación.


	3. Control

Parecían un grupo de conejos, agrupados juntos, como si quisieran darse calor, a pesar que era entrada la tarde.

Pero ese grupo de conejos, esa misma mañana se habría podido describir como los Santos de Athena, los Dorados, los más fuertes, los más valientes seres que pisaran la tierra en ese momento.

Pero allí estaban todos, escapando por medio del contacto de una pena terrible, desgarrada su entereza, por una sensación abrumadora de dolor y perdida.

Nadie hablaba, no era necesario, y nadie quería manifestar el temor que sabían, todos compartían.

Luego de escuchar las palabras del Patriarca se sentían morir.

Su amigo Afrodita de Piscis, el Sueco, también llamado Pececillo, pez, escamoso, confidente y por sobre todo amigo… se estaba muriendo, víctima de su propio entrenamiento, y solo quedaba tener fe, en que su cuerpo soportará, que su alama no se diera por vencida.

Aldebarán de Tauro pareció no soportar más la situación. Siempre había sido muy reservado y de pocas palabras, era más dado a la acción y de carácter muy risueño. Pero en ese momento parecía un toro a segundos de cornear al más fiero torero.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- su voz profunda y ronca provocó que sus amigos le miraran, mezcla de abatimiento y temor estaban en sus ojos

- El Patriarca dijo que Afro había descubierto por sí mismo una técnica en desuso, quizás eso no lo podamos cambiar, pero si estudiamos lo suficiente, podríamos encontrar información al respecto. Supongo que habrá alguna cura… digo, si no fuera así, todos los antiguos señores del XII templo estarían muertos…

Milo se levantó impulsado por las palabras de Tauro

-es cierto. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, pero quizás podamos ayudar para que sean más llevaderas. Mal que mal, Dita siempre ha hecho lo imposible para ayudarnos, es nuestro turno, hagamos que nuestro amigo sufra menos, ayudémoslo en el dolor.

Así el grupo de temblorosos conejos volvió a ser el de Magníficos guerreros, dispuestos a todo.

Cada uno busco una tarea en la que fueran buenos, lo que fuera.

Mu y Shaka decidieron meditar, a ver si los recuerdos de antiguos caballeros les daban alguna pista.

Aldebarán fue a ver al patriarca y le pidió permiso para revisar las hierbas de Afrodita. El cómo descendiente del Amazonas tenía un conocimiento sobre algunas hierbas y quizás pudiera encontrar algo, que por lo menos, aliviara el dolor de su amigo.

Saga y Kanon decidieron acompañar a Death, relevándolo en los turnos para cuidar al Sueco que hervía en fiebre o al menos era su idea.

Death parecía inagotable y no se movía ni un segundo del lado del muchacho de ojos turquesa y lunar travieso. Mientras limpiaba su frente y buscaba bajarle la temperatura susurraba palabras de consuelo, que salían desde el fondo de su alma, palabras de aliento y de fuerza, que jamás esperó tener, los gemelos por su parte inducían en la mente del enfermo imágenes agradables, sustituyendo así los delirios cargados de desastres, penas y agonías pasadas, propios y de otros recuerdos que su cosmos le entregaba, como parte de generaciones de portadores de la armadura de piscis.

Dhoko y Shion hablaban, trataban por todos los medios de recordar todo lo concerniente a Albafika ya Manigoldo.

Pero era difícil, esos caballeros solo confiaban en ellos y nunca habían tenido mayor contacto con el resto.

Conclusión a la que llegaron Shaka y Mu por su parte, pero no se resignaban, seguían intentando.

Shura decidió ir a la ciudad, y compro comida. Había decidido encargarse del bienestar del resto, pues a su parecer estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo más, le destrozaba el alma ver a su amigo y quería estar lejos, para que no notar su cosmos triste y desolado, en esos momentos Dita necesitaba buenas vibras.

Milo y Camus, por otra parte habían decidido hacer cosas desesperadas. Se habían dirigido ha hablar directamente con la Diosa. Algo podrían sacar ¿o no?

XXXXX

-repacemos- Camus miraba a Milo con la expresión de un maestro que riñe a un buen alumno, pero desobediente- YO seré el que hable con Athena, pues soy más calmado y racional que tu. Si me quedo sin argumentos, será tu turno, ya que eres más pasional y bastante bueno para improvisar.

-de que te preocupas Camus- le dijo Milo a la vez que se levantaba y acariciaba sensualmente la mejilla del Francés, provocando que este cerrara sus ojos y esbozara una sonrisa.- No tienen por qué negarse, no le pedimos nada del otro mundo.- besó esos labios de porcelana, buscando la calma que a el mismo le faltaba.

Camus abrazó a su bichito. Solía aparentar una frialdad y una calma que en muchas ocasiones estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero demostraba esos temores solo en los brazos de su amor.

Milo por su parte le había confesado lo vulnerable y miedoso que podía llegar a ser. Solo ellos se conocían bien, y por lo mismo eran un excelente equipo, además de una pareja muy solida.

Aprendieron a conocer los defectos y virtudes del otro, y se complementaban, y se daban ánimos en los peores momentos.

Estaban en el recibidor de la mansión Kido.

Seiya los había recibido con no muy buena cara. La verdad es que con los años, las relaciones entre los santos de Bronce y los de Oro habían empeorado, especialmente luego del perdón de los Dioses pues todos habían perdido la oportunidad de reemplazar a los dorados, y ser ellos reconocidos como los más fuertes y ser idolatrados por los más pequeños.

A una señal de Tatsumi, los muchachos de largos cabellos se dirigieron a un estudio al costado de la sala donde estaban. Era una salita muy elegante, pero diseñada para mantener distancia con aquellos que cruzaran el umbral.

Dentro Saori los miraba con curiosidad. No era común que los Dorados se dirigieran a ella, es más, sentía que ellos no hacían nada por ella. Solo sus Bronces estaban todos los días allí, cuidándola, consintiéndola, acompañándola.

Pero la diosa era injusta, en su percepción.

Los dorados hacían un sacrificio mayor. Mientras Seiya y cía. disfrutaban de tardes libres y de la posibilidad de una vida relativamente normal, los muchachos de los templos se veían condenados a una especie de ostracismo, donde disfrutaban de pocas tardes de franco, y vivian alejados de cualquier contacto con la civilización, escondiendo sus frustraciones y entregados a una camarería, pues solo ellos sabían lo que es vivir sin familia, sin más contacto que aquellos con los que compartiste los mejores y peores momentos, dolorosos entrenamientos y terribles castigos, tardes de relajo y calma que solo quienes sufren constante presión de ser la defensa del mundo pueden disfrutar.

Camus miró por última vez a su escorpión, en un gesto implorante y Milo le devolvió una sonrisa. Ese solo gesto era un apoyo incondicional.

-Athena, diosa, necesitamos tu ayuda- Ante esas palabras Saori se puso rígida.

Ella les daba todo a esos santos ingratos, dinero, comodidades. No le gustaba el tono con que hablaba.

- que quieres santo de Acuario- la voz de Saori desarmo por un segundo a Camus. Había esperado un trato más afable, pero el cubito de hielo se repuso al instante.

-Uno de nuestros camaradas está sufriendo, necesito acceso a los archivos del santuario.

Saori se levantó molesta. Como convivía con los bronces los había escuchado millones de veces decir que esos tipos querían derrocarla y matarla. No es que lo digieran en serio, pero estos jóvenes estaban contaminados con la envidia y la rabia por no poder vestir las ropas más poderosas de todas.

Pero Saori no lo veía así, para ella Seiya y cia, eran un grupo de jóvenes perfectos e incorruptibles, los únicos que habían hecho algo por ella y por lo mismo sus palabras solo podían ser la verdad absoluta. Que Camus le pidiera acceso a los archivos quería decir que si era un hecho irrefutable que buscaban hacerse más poderosos para derrocarla.

Además no podía olvidar que tres de ellos sabían sobre la muerte del verdadero patriarca y que habían luchado en su nombre.

Para ella la filosofía del poder hace la justicia era inexplicable. Solo sabía que ELLA era la DIOSA y que nadie debía dudar de ello, Jamás.

Con un gesto imperioso, negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes acceder a ello, caballero de Acuario, esos archivos son la recopilación de los secretos de cada predecesor tuyo, y de tus camaradas. Es peligroso que esa información caiga en manos de jóvenes ambiciosos e inexpertos.

Milo se levanto. Podía adivinar en el gesto duro y tenso de su amante, que se estaba controlando para no cometer un magnicidio. Decidió tomar las riendas en sus manos, pero no defraudaría a su amor.-

-Diosa, uno de nuestros amigos se está muriendo…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando Saori lo detuvo con una mirada acecina

-no me interesa, no me cuestiones. Ustedes jamás han hecho nada por mí, y si tolero su existencia es porque los dioses mayores consideraron que algo de utilidad tienen aunque yo no lo se.

Milo perdió el control sintió que defraudaría a Camus, pero esa niña consentida debía escuchar.

Camus recordaría de esa escena a su bicho gritarle a la diosa que ellos, por su divina presencia habían sacrificado su vida, su alma, y su juventud, pero que daba igual, ella estaba demasiado influida por los bronces para entenderlo, y luego, aun borroso veía a su amante sacarlo de un brazo y pegar un portazo.

Camus, una vez afuera de la mención y a varios kilómetros gracias a su velocidad, recobro paulatinamente la conciencia y abrazo a su ficho. La misión _"salvemos a la rosa en peligro de extinción"_ había sido un fiasco.

XXXXX

Death no descansaba ni un segundo. Veía a su niño (¿desde cuándo era su niño?) descansar tranquilo, pero aun presa del dolor.

La tranquilidad se la debía al par de lunáticos que trataban de alegrar también al caballero de la IV casa, que parecía morirse de pena. Pero los gemelos quizás más perceptivos de lo que piensa la mayoría, habían declinado hacer comentarios.

Principalmente por que se leían verdadera angustia en los ojos del canceríano.

Por otro lado, Aldebarán había conseguido preparar una infusión que había sumido a Dita en un estado de semi inconsciencia, al reducir sus sensaciones en un 60%, habían hecho que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

Shion por su parte se había acercado un par de veces, y su alma se trisaba cada vez que veía a él caballero de piscis tirado allí, laxo, inconsciente, doblegado por el dolor.

Suspiraba, preguntaba por su condición mas por formalidad que por la existencia de cambios y se iba de vuelta a encerrar con Dhoko, con quien repasaba millones de veces imágenes de su pasado, tratando de encontrar cualquier detalle.

Shura les había llevado un buen almuerzo y se había marchado, deprimido.

Mu y Shaka estaban tomando un descanso, la meditación los había extenuado. Era un gran esfuerzo el que hacían todos.

Death volvió a mirar a los gemelos. Se veían cansados por las continuas ilusiones que se habían visto obligados a crear. Era difícil engañar a un santo de Oro aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte

Distraidamente se levanto de su silla y se apoyo en una ventana. Podía ver cada detalle del santuario.

-vayan a descansar- escapó de sus labios. Los gemelos miraron al compañero de armas.

- estas loco- dijo Saga- no te dejaremos solo, llevas todo el día sin probar bocado cuidando de Afro

-además- continuó Kanon- no estamos cansados. Trató de mentir, pero en ese momento el cangrejo era casi omnipresente.

Los miro, enarcando una ceja.

-buuuenoo…. Quizás estamos algo cansados- Replico Kanon- pero no por eso te dejaremos solo- murmuró.

- no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien aquí- dijo Mask y les sonrió.

Ambos gemelos supieron que tenía razón, Death parecía contento de estar haciendo algo por aquel pececillo enfermo.

Los gemelos se despidieron no sin antes advertirles que al más mínimo indicio de delirio les avisara, y se fueron, tomados de las manos, como dos niños pequeños.

Death volvió a la silla, y tomo con delicadeza una mano de Afrodita.

Estaba fría, lo que era una buena señal, o al menos eso creía.

-deja que te cuide- le murmuro acercándose a un odio, con una voz suave y cargada de cariño, pero bajita, como quien confiesa un secreto

- deja que te cuide, cada instante, yo no permitiré que sufras, debe haber una solución y tu y yo la encontraremos, porque la historia no se va a repetir. Pero quédate a mi lado, que te necesito, más que tus plantas al sol. No te vayas de mi lado, que si no lo haces yo mismo iré al infierno y te traeré de vuelta, aunque tenga que luchar con millones de almas. No me dejes solo… por favor.

Death recordó su sueño, y levantándose brusco abrió la ventana mientras miraba el atardecer.

-esta vez, no habrá ninguna guerra que te arranque de mi lado, antes de que encontremos una solución.- estaba convencido, o al menos trataba de auto-convencerse.

XXXX

Milo y Camus estaban derrotados.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos y preguntaron qué tal su misión.

Pero temían la respuesta.

Un gesto de Milo les dejó a todos en claro que no había respuesta positiva, y más de uno grito de rabia un par de frases que a una diosa no deben dedicárseles.

Pero Milo no había perdido los ánimos, era un escorpión empeñoso. Miro a Kanon y a Saga que estaban maldiciendo por lo bajo sentados en una esquina derrotados y agotados, desesperados como todos. Corrió hacia ellos y pregunto a quema ropa.

-¿Dónde están los archivos del Santuario? El ex patriarca levanto su mirada y su gemelo también.

-Detrás del trono hay un pilar, allí encontraras de hay una pequeña fractura, aprieta allí, sin rastro de tu cosmos y se abrirá una puerta, baja por la escalera y te encontraras con los documentos.

Milo sonrió agradecido y tomando a Camus de las manos salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Solo el Grito de Kanon se coló por el torbellino de pensamientos

-TU NO HAS ESCUCHADO NADA!

XXXXX

El patriarca estaba sentado en su trono. Ya era casi de noche. Debía atender asuntos del lugar, no porque uno de sus niños estuviera enfermo, el resto del santuario paralizaría sus actividades, pero no podía.

Su cerebro si se había paralizado.

No se sentía capaz de decidir ni siquiera el color del que pintarían las gradas, y eso que por siempre la respuesta a esa pregunta era blanco.

Vio entrar a Milo y a Camus, que lo miraron, quizás un poco asustados, pero con una gran cantidad de coraje reflejados en sus posturas.

-Como les fue con Athena- No era una pregunta, y daba la impresión, por su rostro cansado, que sabia la respuesta. Shion hace mucho notaba la mala disposición de la diosa respecto a sus más poderosos caballeros. Milo lo miró desafiante.

-Usted sabe cómo nos fue. Pero váyase de aquí. Vamos a entrar igual a los archivos, me da lo mismo desobedecer a esa niña malcriada- una lagrima de rabia caía por sus mejillas. Camus miró a Milo y se enfrentó al Patriarca.

-Una orden de Saori debería significar para nosotros un dogma. Pero para esa niña, somos lo último, y por eso nos da igual no obedecerla, pero a usted Patriarca lo queremos como un padre y si usted no nos deja hacer esto… no lo haremos aunque Afrodita se muera.

Shion miró a sus dos Caballeros, y distraídamente y con una sonrisa cómplice anunció que iría a ver a Dhoko por el resto de la noche, mientras cerraba un ojo, y se quejó de que estaba demasiado aburrido en ese salón donde nadie había ido a verlo. Ambos chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la bodega.

XXXXXX

-Agua….- la voz pastosa del Santo de Piscis, interrumpió aquella calmad anoche.

Death Mask, que increíblemente había aguantado sin dormir, se puso a su lado y lo ayudo a beber.

Parecía que Dita se debatía entre la inconsciencia, el dolor y la cordura.

El italiano acaricio sus cabellos, murmurándole palabras de cariño y de ánimo, y el santo de piscis fijo su mirada cristalina en el, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

-te he sentido a mi lado, todo este terrible momento- murmuro. Respiró hondo, como tratando de hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para seguir. Pero Death se lo impidió.

- No te esfuerces, te hará muy mal.- miro a su muchacho, y lo invitó a dormir.

Afrodita no se hizo de rogar.

Se sumergió en el sueño inconsciente del dolor.

Mask, no le había dado agua. Le había dado el té que Aldebarán había preparado. Este indicó que cada vez que lo bebiera, caería en la inconsciencia, y no sentiría grandes dolores. Y era mejor tener a un pez inconsciente que a uno gimiendo desesperado.

-descansa pececillo- murmuraba Death- ya falta poco… descansa…

XXXXX

Afrodita se encontraba en medio de su jardín, o al menos eso se suponía.

Era la misma ubicación, pero había otra clase de rosas, y muchas menos plantas. A su lado un hombre guapo, un poco más alto que él lo miraba compasivo.

-quien eres- murmuró. Pero su cosmos reaccionaba a esa presencia.

Era alguien importante. Minutos después, luego de un suave silencio, el hombre hablo.

-Eres curioso, y por eso estas como estas, pero no soy quien para reprocharlo, los Santos de Piscis siempre hemos sido así. Eres poderoso y me siento orgulloso, a pesar de que por lo mismo ahora estés al borde de la muerte.

Afrodita miró al hombre. Este le sonrió y extendió una mano.

- Yo sufrí como tú, pero no lo recuerdo, fue hace años, hace siglos, y las almas no sienten dolor, y cuando mi sangre se volvió letal, yo era un niño. Realmente no recuerdo como sufrí, por ello no se qué decirte.

-¿quién eres?

-Albafica De Piscis- El muchacho pronunció solemne, mientras miraba al más hermoso de los caballeros.

– Debes seguir adelante- le dijo a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros, como si quisiera abrazarse a sí mismo- yo sufrí sin contacto humano, alejado del amor de mi vida. Pero encontré una cura en teoría. Ya no la recuerdo, solo sé que el tiempo se me acabo, mi muerte… me liberó y como creí que jamás nadie volvería a pasar por esto, simplemente deje que el recuerdo muriera.

El espectro miró suplicante a Afrodita.

- Hay una cura, es solo que debes descubrirla. O quizás no es una cura, quizás solo debes perfeccionar tu técnica. Cuando sea el momento, avísame y juntos lo descubriremos, yo DEBO recordarlo… Albafica comenzó a caminar hacia una sombra que había estado de pie al costado del templo.

Dita lo miró, y solo pensó en lo parecido a Death que era. Su mirada se cursó con Albafica y este le sonrió.

-hay un lazo más fuerte del que tú crees, no te des por vencido, no esperes que la muerte los reúna.

XXXX

Death había fijado la vista en los labios del chico de cabellos agua-marina. Parecía que quería hablar, pero no salía una sola expresión de su boca.

Pensó en buscar a los gemelos, pero Afrodita pareció volver a tener conciencia.

-tuve un sueño muy extraño, con un tipo que se llamaba Albafica…

Death se levantó emocionado.

-No fue un sueño Afro, Albafica fue un caballero de piscis como tú, quizás trataba de ayudarte.

Pero afrodita no escucho. Había caído nuevamente rendido por el sueño.

XXXXX

Camus se dirigió al Patriarca.

Ya era de día, y le paso una hoja, que al parecer se iba a deshacer con solo mirarla. Shion lo vio, y Dhoko que estaba sentado en sus piernas, la tomó.

-Que es Camus- el patriarca trataba de mirarla pero su amante no lo dejaba, parecía demasiado concentrado en leer.

-Lo que queda de los archivos de Albafica. Dice que hay una forma de evitar el veneno. Pero no habla de que deje de existir veneno, habla de control….

-Una técnica que le permita ser selectivo, elegir a quien envenenar, pero no la explica, la hoja se ha carcomido en esa parte- Dhoko miró a su amor, mientras un brillo de esperanza los iluminaba

- Si Dita despierta, podrá trabajar en ello, y así evitar vivir con el temor de matar a quien lo toque.

La mirada significativa de Camus indicaba que sabía a qué se refería. El no podría vivir sin besar a su bichito. Una tortura así… nadie se la merecía, y había que ser estúpido para no notar que el pez se moría por probar a cierto cangrejito… y lo más probable es que fuera mutuo. A ver si esta experiencia les permitía de una vez por todas, reconocer sus sentimientos y atreverse a ser felices


	4. Toxico

Parecían un grupo de conejos, agrupados juntos, como si quisieran darse calor, a pesar que era entrada la tarde.

Pero ese grupo de conejos, esa misma mañana se habría podido describir como los Santos de Athena, los Dorados, los más fuertes, los más valientes seres que pisaran la tierra en ese momento.

Pero allí estaban todos, escapando por medio del contacto de una pena terrible, desgarrada su entereza, por una sensación abrumadora de dolor y perdida.

Nadie hablaba, no era necesario, y nadie quería manifestar el temor que sabían, todos compartían.

Luego de escuchar las palabras del Patriarca se sentían morir.

Su amigo Afrodita de Piscis, el Sueco, también llamado Pececillo, pez, escamoso, confidente y por sobre todo amigo… se estaba muriendo, víctima de su propio entrenamiento, y solo quedaba tener fe, en que su cuerpo soportará, que su alama no se diera por vencida.

Aldebarán de Tauro pareció no soportar más la situación. Siempre había sido muy reservado y de pocas palabras, era más dado a la acción y de carácter muy risueño. Pero en ese momento parecía un toro a segundos de cornear al más fiero torero.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí- su voz profunda y ronca provocó que sus amigos le miraran, mezcla de abatimiento y temor estaban en sus ojos

- El Patriarca dijo que Afro había descubierto por sí mismo una técnica en desuso, quizás eso no lo podamos cambiar, pero si estudiamos lo suficiente, podríamos encontrar información al respecto. Supongo que habrá alguna cura… digo, si no fuera así, todos los antiguos señores del XII templo estarían muertos…

Milo se levantó impulsado por las palabras de Tauro

-es cierto. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, pero quizás podamos ayudar para que sean más llevaderas. Mal que mal, Dita siempre ha hecho lo imposible para ayudarnos, es nuestro turno, hagamos que nuestro amigo sufra menos, ayudémoslo en el dolor.

Así el grupo de temblorosos conejos volvió a ser el de Magníficos guerreros, dispuestos a todo.

Cada uno busco una tarea en la que fueran buenos, lo que fuera.

Mu y Shaka decidieron meditar, a ver si los recuerdos de antiguos caballeros les daban alguna pista.

Aldebarán fue a ver al patriarca y le pidió permiso para revisar las hierbas de Afrodita. El cómo descendiente del Amazonas tenía un conocimiento sobre algunas hierbas y quizás pudiera encontrar algo, que por lo menos, aliviara el dolor de su amigo.

Saga y Kanon decidieron acompañar a Death, relevándolo en los turnos para cuidar al Sueco que hervía en fiebre o al menos era su idea.

Death parecía inagotable y no se movía ni un segundo del lado del muchacho de ojos turquesa y lunar travieso. Mientras limpiaba su frente y buscaba bajarle la temperatura susurraba palabras de consuelo, que salían desde el fondo de su alma, palabras de aliento y de fuerza, que jamás esperó tener, los gemelos por su parte inducían en la mente del enfermo imágenes agradables, sustituyendo así los delirios cargados de desastres, penas y agonías pasadas, propios y de otros recuerdos que su cosmos le entregaba, como parte de generaciones de portadores de la armadura de piscis.

Dhoko y Shion hablaban, trataban por todos los medios de recordar todo lo concerniente a Albafika ya Manigoldo.

Pero era difícil, esos caballeros solo confiaban en ellos y nunca habían tenido mayor contacto con el resto.

Conclusión a la que llegaron Shaka y Mu por su parte, pero no se resignaban, seguían intentando.

Shura decidió ir a la ciudad, y compro comida. Había decidido encargarse del bienestar del resto, pues a su parecer estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo más, le destrozaba el alma ver a su amigo y quería estar lejos, para que no notar su cosmos triste y desolado, en esos momentos Dita necesitaba buenas vibras.

Milo y Camus, por otra parte habían decidido hacer cosas desesperadas. Se habían dirigido ha hablar directamente con la Diosa. Algo podrían sacar ¿o no?

XXXXX

-repacemos- Camus miraba a Milo con la expresión de un maestro que riñe a un buen alumno, pero desobediente- YO seré el que hable con Athena, pues soy más calmado y racional que tu. Si me quedo sin argumentos, será tu turno, ya que eres más pasional y bastante bueno para improvisar.

-de que te preocupas Camus- le dijo Milo a la vez que se levantaba y acariciaba sensualmente la mejilla del Francés, provocando que este cerrara sus ojos y esbozara una sonrisa.- No tienen por qué negarse, no le pedimos nada del otro mundo.- besó esos labios de porcelana, buscando la calma que a el mismo le faltaba.

Camus abrazó a su bichito. Solía aparentar una frialdad y una calma que en muchas ocasiones estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero demostraba esos temores solo en los brazos de su amor.

Milo por su parte le había confesado lo vulnerable y miedoso que podía llegar a ser. Solo ellos se conocían bien, y por lo mismo eran un excelente equipo, además de una pareja muy solida.

Aprendieron a conocer los defectos y virtudes del otro, y se complementaban, y se daban ánimos en los peores momentos.

Estaban en el recibidor de la mansión Kido.

Seiya los había recibido con no muy buena cara. La verdad es que con los años, las relaciones entre los santos de Bronce y los de Oro habían empeorado, especialmente luego del perdón de los Dioses pues todos habían perdido la oportunidad de reemplazar a los dorados, y ser ellos reconocidos como los más fuertes y ser idolatrados por los más pequeños.

A una señal de Tatsumi, los muchachos de largos cabellos se dirigieron a un estudio al costado de la sala donde estaban. Era una salita muy elegante, pero diseñada para mantener distancia con aquellos que cruzaran el umbral.

Dentro Saori los miraba con curiosidad. No era común que los Dorados se dirigieran a ella, es más, sentía que ellos no hacían nada por ella. Solo sus Bronces estaban todos los días allí, cuidándola, consintiéndola, acompañándola.

Pero la diosa era injusta, en su percepción.

Los dorados hacían un sacrificio mayor. Mientras Seiya y cía. disfrutaban de tardes libres y de la posibilidad de una vida relativamente normal, los muchachos de los templos se veían condenados a una especie de ostracismo, donde disfrutaban de pocas tardes de franco, y vivian alejados de cualquier contacto con la civilización, escondiendo sus frustraciones y entregados a una camarería, pues solo ellos sabían lo que es vivir sin familia, sin más contacto que aquellos con los que compartiste los mejores y peores momentos, dolorosos entrenamientos y terribles castigos, tardes de relajo y calma que solo quienes sufren constante presión de ser la defensa del mundo pueden disfrutar.

Camus miró por última vez a su escorpión, en un gesto implorante y Milo le devolvió una sonrisa. Ese solo gesto era un apoyo incondicional.

-Athena, diosa, necesitamos tu ayuda- Ante esas palabras Saori se puso rígida.

Ella les daba todo a esos santos ingratos, dinero, comodidades. No le gustaba el tono con que hablaba.

- que quieres santo de Acuario- la voz de Saori desarmo por un segundo a Camus. Había esperado un trato más afable, pero el cubito de hielo se repuso al instante.

-Uno de nuestros camaradas está sufriendo, necesito acceso a los archivos del santuario.

Saori se levantó molesta. Como convivía con los bronces los había escuchado millones de veces decir que esos tipos querían derrocarla y matarla. No es que lo digieran en serio, pero estos jóvenes estaban contaminados con la envidia y la rabia por no poder vestir las ropas más poderosas de todas.

Pero Saori no lo veía así, para ella Seiya y cia, eran un grupo de jóvenes perfectos e incorruptibles, los únicos que habían hecho algo por ella y por lo mismo sus palabras solo podían ser la verdad absoluta. Que Camus le pidiera acceso a los archivos quería decir que si era un hecho irrefutable que buscaban hacerse más poderosos para derrocarla.

Además no podía olvidar que tres de ellos sabían sobre la muerte del verdadero patriarca y que habían luchado en su nombre.

Para ella la filosofía del poder hace la justicia era inexplicable. Solo sabía que ELLA era la DIOSA y que nadie debía dudar de ello, Jamás.

Con un gesto imperioso, negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes acceder a ello, caballero de Acuario, esos archivos son la recopilación de los secretos de cada predecesor tuyo, y de tus camaradas. Es peligroso que esa información caiga en manos de jóvenes ambiciosos e inexpertos.

Milo se levanto. Podía adivinar en el gesto duro y tenso de su amante, que se estaba controlando para no cometer un magnicidio. Decidió tomar las riendas en sus manos, pero no defraudaría a su amor.-

-Diosa, uno de nuestros amigos se está muriendo…- no alcanzó a terminar cuando Saori lo detuvo con una mirada acecina

-no me interesa, no me cuestiones. Ustedes jamás han hecho nada por mí, y si tolero su existencia es porque los dioses mayores consideraron que algo de utilidad tienen aunque yo no lo se.

Milo perdió el control sintió que defraudaría a Camus, pero esa niña consentida debía escuchar.

Camus recordaría de esa escena a su bicho gritarle a la diosa que ellos, por su divina presencia habían sacrificado su vida, su alma, y su juventud, pero que daba igual, ella estaba demasiado influida por los bronces para entenderlo, y luego, aun borroso veía a su amante sacarlo de un brazo y pegar un portazo.

Camus, una vez afuera de la mención y a varios kilómetros gracias a su velocidad, recobro paulatinamente la conciencia y abrazo a su ficho. La misión _"salvemos a la rosa en peligro de extinción"_ había sido un fiasco.

XXXXX

Death no descansaba ni un segundo. Veía a su niño (¿desde cuándo era su niño?) descansar tranquilo, pero aun presa del dolor.

La tranquilidad se la debía al par de lunáticos que trataban de alegrar también al caballero de la IV casa, que parecía morirse de pena. Pero los gemelos quizás más perceptivos de lo que piensa la mayoría, habían declinado hacer comentarios.

Principalmente por que se leían verdadera angustia en los ojos del canceríano.

Por otro lado, Aldebarán había conseguido preparar una infusión que había sumido a Dita en un estado de semi inconsciencia, al reducir sus sensaciones en un 60%, habían hecho que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

Shion por su parte se había acercado un par de veces, y su alma se trisaba cada vez que veía a él caballero de piscis tirado allí, laxo, inconsciente, doblegado por el dolor.

Suspiraba, preguntaba por su condición mas por formalidad que por la existencia de cambios y se iba de vuelta a encerrar con Dhoko, con quien repasaba millones de veces imágenes de su pasado, tratando de encontrar cualquier detalle.

Shura les había llevado un buen almuerzo y se había marchado, deprimido.

Mu y Shaka estaban tomando un descanso, la meditación los había extenuado. Era un gran esfuerzo el que hacían todos.

Death volvió a mirar a los gemelos. Se veían cansados por las continuas ilusiones que se habían visto obligados a crear. Era difícil engañar a un santo de Oro aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte

Distraidamente se levanto de su silla y se apoyo en una ventana. Podía ver cada detalle del santuario.

-vayan a descansar- escapó de sus labios. Los gemelos miraron al compañero de armas.

- estas loco- dijo Saga- no te dejaremos solo, llevas todo el día sin probar bocado cuidando de Afro

-además- continuó Kanon- no estamos cansados. Trató de mentir, pero en ese momento el cangrejo era casi omnipresente.

Los miro, enarcando una ceja.

-buuuenoo…. Quizás estamos algo cansados- Replico Kanon- pero no por eso te dejaremos solo- murmuró.

- no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien aquí- dijo Mask y les sonrió.

Ambos gemelos supieron que tenía razón, Death parecía contento de estar haciendo algo por aquel pececillo enfermo.

Los gemelos se despidieron no sin antes advertirles que al más mínimo indicio de delirio les avisara, y se fueron, tomados de las manos, como dos niños pequeños.

Death volvió a la silla, y tomo con delicadeza una mano de Afrodita.

Estaba fría, lo que era una buena señal, o al menos eso creía.

-deja que te cuide- le murmuro acercándose a un odio, con una voz suave y cargada de cariño, pero bajita, como quien confiesa un secreto

- deja que te cuide, cada instante, yo no permitiré que sufras, debe haber una solución y tu y yo la encontraremos, porque la historia no se va a repetir. Pero quédate a mi lado, que te necesito, más que tus plantas al sol. No te vayas de mi lado, que si no lo haces yo mismo iré al infierno y te traeré de vuelta, aunque tenga que luchar con millones de almas. No me dejes solo… por favor.

Death recordó su sueño, y levantándose brusco abrió la ventana mientras miraba el atardecer.

-esta vez, no habrá ninguna guerra que te arranque de mi lado, antes de que encontremos una solución.- estaba convencido, o al menos trataba de auto-convencerse.

XXXX

Milo y Camus estaban derrotados.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos y preguntaron qué tal su misión.

Pero temían la respuesta.

Un gesto de Milo les dejó a todos en claro que no había respuesta positiva, y más de uno grito de rabia un par de frases que a una diosa no deben dedicárseles.

Pero Milo no había perdido los ánimos, era un escorpión empeñoso. Miro a Kanon y a Saga que estaban maldiciendo por lo bajo sentados en una esquina derrotados y agotados, desesperados como todos. Corrió hacia ellos y pregunto a quema ropa.

-¿Dónde están los archivos del Santuario? El ex patriarca levanto su mirada y su gemelo también.

-Detrás del trono hay un pilar, allí encontraras de hay una pequeña fractura, aprieta allí, sin rastro de tu cosmos y se abrirá una puerta, baja por la escalera y te encontraras con los documentos.

Milo sonrió agradecido y tomando a Camus de las manos salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Solo el Grito de Kanon se coló por el torbellino de pensamientos

-TU NO HAS ESCUCHADO NADA!

XXXXX

El patriarca estaba sentado en su trono. Ya era casi de noche. Debía atender asuntos del lugar, no porque uno de sus niños estuviera enfermo, el resto del santuario paralizaría sus actividades, pero no podía.

Su cerebro si se había paralizado.

No se sentía capaz de decidir ni siquiera el color del que pintarían las gradas, y eso que por siempre la respuesta a esa pregunta era blanco.

Vio entrar a Milo y a Camus, que lo miraron, quizás un poco asustados, pero con una gran cantidad de coraje reflejados en sus posturas.

-Como les fue con Athena- No era una pregunta, y daba la impresión, por su rostro cansado, que sabia la respuesta. Shion hace mucho notaba la mala disposición de la diosa respecto a sus más poderosos caballeros. Milo lo miró desafiante.

-Usted sabe cómo nos fue. Pero váyase de aquí. Vamos a entrar igual a los archivos, me da lo mismo desobedecer a esa niña malcriada- una lagrima de rabia caía por sus mejillas. Camus miró a Milo y se enfrentó al Patriarca.

-Una orden de Saori debería significar para nosotros un dogma. Pero para esa niña, somos lo último, y por eso nos da igual no obedecerla, pero a usted Patriarca lo queremos como un padre y si usted no nos deja hacer esto… no lo haremos aunque Afrodita se muera.

Shion miró a sus dos Caballeros, y distraídamente y con una sonrisa cómplice anunció que iría a ver a Dhoko por el resto de la noche, mientras cerraba un ojo, y se quejó de que estaba demasiado aburrido en ese salón donde nadie había ido a verlo. Ambos chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la bodega.

XXXXXX

-Agua….- la voz pastosa del Santo de Piscis, interrumpió aquella calmad anoche.

Death Mask, que increíblemente había aguantado sin dormir, se puso a su lado y lo ayudo a beber.

Parecía que Dita se debatía entre la inconsciencia, el dolor y la cordura.

El italiano acaricio sus cabellos, murmurándole palabras de cariño y de ánimo, y el santo de piscis fijo su mirada cristalina en el, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

-te he sentido a mi lado, todo este terrible momento- murmuro. Respiró hondo, como tratando de hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para seguir. Pero Death se lo impidió.

- No te esfuerces, te hará muy mal.- miro a su muchacho, y lo invitó a dormir.

Afrodita no se hizo de rogar.

Se sumergió en el sueño inconsciente del dolor.

Mask, no le había dado agua. Le había dado el té que Aldebarán había preparado. Este indicó que cada vez que lo bebiera, caería en la inconsciencia, y no sentiría grandes dolores. Y era mejor tener a un pez inconsciente que a uno gimiendo desesperado.

-descansa pececillo- murmuraba Death- ya falta poco… descansa…

XXXXX

Afrodita se encontraba en medio de su jardín, o al menos eso se suponía.

Era la misma ubicación, pero había otra clase de rosas, y muchas menos plantas. A su lado un hombre guapo, un poco más alto que él lo miraba compasivo.

-quien eres- murmuró. Pero su cosmos reaccionaba a esa presencia.

Era alguien importante. Minutos después, luego de un suave silencio, el hombre hablo.

-Eres curioso, y por eso estas como estas, pero no soy quien para reprocharlo, los Santos de Piscis siempre hemos sido así. Eres poderoso y me siento orgulloso, a pesar de que por lo mismo ahora estés al borde de la muerte.

Afrodita miró al hombre. Este le sonrió y extendió una mano.

- Yo sufrí como tú, pero no lo recuerdo, fue hace años, hace siglos, y las almas no sienten dolor, y cuando mi sangre se volvió letal, yo era un niño. Realmente no recuerdo como sufrí, por ello no se qué decirte.

-¿quién eres?

-Albafica De Piscis- El muchacho pronunció solemne, mientras miraba al más hermoso de los caballeros.

– Debes seguir adelante- le dijo a la vez que apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros, como si quisiera abrazarse a sí mismo- yo sufrí sin contacto humano, alejado del amor de mi vida. Pero encontré una cura en teoría. Ya no la recuerdo, solo sé que el tiempo se me acabo, mi muerte… me liberó y como creí que jamás nadie volvería a pasar por esto, simplemente deje que el recuerdo muriera.

El espectro miró suplicante a Afrodita.

- Hay una cura, es solo que debes descubrirla. O quizás no es una cura, quizás solo debes perfeccionar tu técnica. Cuando sea el momento, avísame y juntos lo descubriremos, yo DEBO recordarlo… Albafica comenzó a caminar hacia una sombra que había estado de pie al costado del templo.

Dita lo miró, y solo pensó en lo parecido a Death que era. Su mirada se cursó con Albafica y este le sonrió.

-hay un lazo más fuerte del que tú crees, no te des por vencido, no esperes que la muerte los reúna.

XXXX

Death había fijado la vista en los labios del chico de cabellos agua-marina. Parecía que quería hablar, pero no salía una sola expresión de su boca.

Pensó en buscar a los gemelos, pero Afrodita pareció volver a tener conciencia.

-tuve un sueño muy extraño, con un tipo que se llamaba Albafica…

Death se levantó emocionado.

-No fue un sueño Afro, Albafica fue un caballero de piscis como tú, quizás trataba de ayudarte.

Pero afrodita no escucho. Había caído nuevamente rendido por el sueño.

XXXXX

Camus se dirigió al Patriarca.

Ya era de día, y le paso una hoja, que al parecer se iba a deshacer con solo mirarla. Shion lo vio, y Dhoko que estaba sentado en sus piernas, la tomó.

-Que es Camus- el patriarca trataba de mirarla pero su amante no lo dejaba, parecía demasiado concentrado en leer.

-Lo que queda de los archivos de Albafica. Dice que hay una forma de evitar el veneno. Pero no habla de que deje de existir veneno, habla de control….

-Una técnica que le permita ser selectivo, elegir a quien envenenar, pero no la explica, la hoja se ha carcomido en esa parte- Dhoko miró a su amor, mientras un brillo de esperanza los iluminaba

- Si Dita despierta, podrá trabajar en ello, y así evitar vivir con el temor de matar a quien lo toque.

La mirada significativa de Camus indicaba que sabía a qué se refería. El no podría vivir sin besar a su bichito. Una tortura así… nadie se la merecía, y había que ser estúpido para no notar que el pez se moría por probar a cierto cangrejito… y lo más probable es que fuera mutuo. A ver si esta experiencia les permitía de una vez por todas, reconocer sus sentimientos y atreverse a ser felices


	5. Corazón descubierto

Flash Back

Tatsumi miraba de forma reprobatoria a la chiquilla de cabellos morados.

Esta a su vez, salía del simulador de constelaciones que su abuelo le había hecho, y donde buscaba refugio cada vez que las cosas no salina bien.

La pelea con uno de los dorados la había dejado tensa, y buscó consuelo entre las imágenes holográficas y la fuga de gas que de vez en cuando la hacía creer que su abuelo estaba allí y de paso le volaba más de un par de neuronas, pero eso a nadie le interesa cuando eres multimillonaria y no te quieren para hablar exactamente.

Y había sido de aquellas ocasiones, donde su abuelo la había saludado y la había retado, como a una niña mal criada.

Le había hecho ver que sus bronces eran fuertes, pero los dorados más aun, si les habían ganado en la batalla del santuario fue por confiados y que no caerían dos veces en el mismo error.

Luego, continuando con los retos, insistió en que no podía creer todo lo que sus bronces decía, había insinuado que su mal sano amor por el Pegaso (que por cierto no era correspondido) la enceguecía y que había sido injusta, y en pocas palabras había insinuado que no se merecía ser llamada diosa.

Generalmente su abuelo era cariñoso, pero esta vez la conciencia sucia de Saori la había hecho alucinar de esa forma.

**Fin Flash Back**

De aquella discusión habían pasado ya un mes, cuando decidió aparecerse por el santuario.

Quizás, el muerto estaba muy tibio, pues la diosa no confiaba en que hades los dejara ir por una vez más, y decidió llevar a sus niños, y a Cobo, un perro negro, intimidante, violento y bastante escaso de entrenamiento.

Una vez llegaron, incendio su cosmos en una clara señal de alerta para sus caballeros.

En cuestión de 15 minutos estaban todos formados por rango.

La diosa caminó hasta lo alto de una colina (seguida por su escolta y el perro), donde estaban los 12 más el caballero del Dragón Marino (quien insistía en no dejar a su hermano nunca, y su hermano insistía en que si los separaba se moriría de pena…).

Tras ellos, contemplando serio, Shion.

-creo que el caballero de Acuario me mintió la última vez que fue a visitarme- Si la diosa quería congraciarse con los dorados, había partido con el pie izquierdo- fue a mi mansión alegando que uno de ustedes se moría y los veo a todos de pie ante mí, fuertes como un roble...

Las capas ondeaban libres por el viento que en ese momento comenzó a correr.

Ahí recién noto que solo uno de ellos portaba una capa negra, en claro símbolo de rebeldía.

-Afrodita de Piscis, caballero del XII templo- La voz suave del sueco, erizo los cabellos de sus amigos. Lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que en esos momentos, no era un santo de Athena, es más, en ese momento era un ser inconsciente, enfadado y dolido. El tiburón que se escondía tras el bello pez de aguas cálidas que todos los días miraban y apreciaban.

Camus le había contado al amigo de su novio la verdad en la negativa de la diosa de abrirles los archivos y como la habían desobedecido.

Pero Afrodita no estaba molesto por ello, si no por las insinuaciones de que todos eran unos traidores.

Cada uno luchaba con sus propias convicciones, y nadie le daba derecho a esa niña a insultarlos, cuando aun así cumplían con su deber cada segundo de sus vidas. De los santos de oro, aparte de Camus y Milo, era el único que sabía el incidente completo.

Saori lo miro unos instantes.

-que quieres.- Su tono cortante fue un puñal para sus más asiduos guerreros. Amaban a la diosa Athena, pero en esos momentos, la mortal que estaba frente a ellos era causante de sentimientos despectivos.

-yo fui el que estaba a punto de morir. Lamento haber sobrevivido, pues así te ahorrarías la excusa para venir a insultarnos.

Shion cerró sus ojos, tratando de contenerse.

Si Dita seguía así, tendría que abalanzarse sobre él y evitar un asesinato.

Saori comprendió que no estaba en pie para hacer sus rabietas, el mismo Tatsumi la miraba con reproche.

-Lamento que hayan mal entendido mis palabras- había murmurado, con su voz más zalamera, y cambiando su expresión a una de completa falsedad- es solo que tu amigo estaba tan urgido que creí habías fallecido.

-estuve a horas, señorita Kido- No dar el titulo a la diosa era un golpe a su ego y Afrodita la sabia, y lo hacía remarcando sus palabras- Pero ya ve, sigo vivo… una lástima para Shun ¿no?

Saorí entre-cerro sus ojos.

Las palabras hirientes del pez causaban satisfacción entre los dorados, solo ahí se percató de lo mala que eran las relaciones entre ellos y su divina persona. Suspiro.

Tatsumi hace años la venia advirtiendo, pero nunca escuchaba, a nadie más que a sí misma.

-lo lamento- murmuro la diosa, y mirando a sus santos continuó- supongo que no hago bien las cosas, suelo ser muy prepotente, disculpen.

Con un ademan de su enguantada mano, busco que esos hombres la disculpara. Lamentablemente el perro, violento por naturaleza lo interpreto como una señal de ataque, lanzándose contra el santo de Aries, el más cercano. Pero Afrodita que se moría por probar su nueva técnica ensarto una rosa roja pequeña, que en dos segundos había vaciado su contenido en las venas del perro.

Este cayo fulminado, a los pies del pacifico corderito.

-wuau- dijo Milo, olvidando ( o ignorando) la presencia de la Diosa

- así se hace Dita… los días de agonía valieron la pena.

Dita, continuando el juego hacia reverencias a sus compañeros que lo aplaudían y sonreía, aduciendo que el espectáculo se repetía todos los días a la misma hora.

Entendiendo la indirecta Saori miró a Shion, quien le observaba de forma terrible.

El enojo se podía ver en su tranquilo rostro. Formalmente las relaciones entre ellos estaban suspendías.

Y la diosa no podría quejarse.

Todo había sido culpa suya. Salió lo más digna que pudo del santuario, mientras los jóvenes más guapos y poderosos la miraban, indiferentes y felices por aquel triunfo inesperado.

XXXXX

Desde ese día las cosas en el santuario habían cambiado.

No es que a los chicos les interesara lo que la diosa opinara (los traía sin cuidado), pero Afrodita había cambiado. Su mirada era más fría que antes, y consciente de su poder y su maldición había dejado de entrenar con sus amigos.

Es más, los evitaba, y solo cruzaba con ellos las más estrictas y necesarias de las palabras.

Milo comprendía a su amigo y había transmitido sus temores a sus camaradas un día en la cena habitual, en la cual desde hace un mes Dita no se presentaba.

Estaban todos reunidos en la gran mesa, con Shion en la cabecera, a su derecha Dhoko, y el resto ubicados en entera libertad.

Las armaduras resplandecientes, y las velas, daban un aire irreal a la cena. Siempre había sido así.

Hay cosas que nunca deben ser cambiadas. Sus pequeños se veían tristes y Shion había corroborado sus temores, aquella tarde les contó la actitud de Albafica, el anterior caballero venenoso.

Supuso que Afro tendría el mismo terror, fundado, lamentablemente, que solo ocasionaría daño a quien se le acercara. Más aun si se consideraba que hasta el perfume del dorado era toxico.

Todos comprendieron que la mejor estrategia era simplemente no hacerle las cosas más difíciles a piscis, esperando que en algún momento, sus miedos se desvanecieran y con paciencia esperar a que el mismo se les acercara.

Todos asintieron con un dolor en sus corazones.

Todos menos uno.

Death se levanto y les recriminó por ser tan cobardes.

Les gritó que todos estaban entrenados para afrontar a al muerte y que no podían dejar solo al sueco. Les recordó que a pesar de todo, Dita era un chico sensible. Y sin más se mando a cambiar del salón.

XXXX

-Vez, te dije, la historia no se repite- Shion se dejaba acariciar por las manos expertas del de libra.

- Death es demasiado impulsivo, ya verás como con su ayuda, Afro se levanta y vuelve a ser el mismo de antes.

Shion no quería hablar de esos dos, y se lo demostró con un beso que los dejo sin aliento.

-mmmmm buuuueno- Libra se denudo entre los brazos de su amor y se dejo querer.

XXXX

Milo y Camus miraban melancólicos el templo del final de la colina. Estaban abrazados, en la cama del hielito francés.

Afrodita ni siquiera salía de ahí. Había encargado a sus ayudantes provisiones para varios días y con ello, había cortado relaciones definitivas con el resto.

Millones de veces Milo había tratado de acercarse, pero Camus lo evitaba. Sabía que el patriarca tenía razón, debían dejarlo solo, era un proceso interno el de su amigo.

Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, comprendía el mensaje oculto.

Shion no era tonto, y conocía a sus niños como la palma de su mano.

Sabia, por lo mismo, que esas órdenes rezaban para todos, menos al cangrejo huraño.

Shion esperaba aquella reacción del italiano y confiaba en ella. Lo había leído en su lenguaje corporal, pues mientras hablaba en el banquete no había dejado de mirar al de ojos azul mar.

Y confiaba en que Death, el más cercano este último tiempo supera que hacer.

Milo que no entendía la naturaleza humana al nivel del observador Francés, seguía rezongando.

-deja de quejarte- le reprochaba Camus- mejor hagamos cosas más entretenida. Comimos mucho chocolate ayer, y es hora de ponernos en forma.

Milo sonrió pícaramente mientras besaba el cuello del Francés. Era lo que más adoraba de su hielito. En la superficie mas frio que el ártico, pero escondía un volcán en su interior.

XXXX

Death Mask se asomó decidió en el templo de Piscis. Afrodita solía recibirlo siempre, pero hace más de un mes que no iba.

Por que obedecía al patriarca, hasta ese momento.

Grito el nombre del guardián y lo vio asomarse desde la entrada a su jardín, por el costado del canceriano.

Vestía una polera corte en v color negra y pantalones en el mismo tono, lo que resaltaba su piel blanca y perfecta. El cabello suelto y revuelto, y sus ojos duros y fríos, en los que Death leyó tristeza y soledad.

Ambos eran expertos en ocultar sus sentimientos al resto, y por lo mismo no había secretos.

Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria. Por eso siempre habían sido muy cercanos.

Demasiado.

Saludo al italiano con una sonrisa, pero a cierta distancia. Como si tuviera terror de acercarse a él.

Y lamentablemente así era.

Death, adivinando, se despojo de su armadura y se acerco como si nada.

El sueco trato de alejarse, pero las poderosas manos del italiano lo agarraron y lo lanzo con violencia contra la pared.

En esos momentos ambos recordaban que eran caballeros de oro y las delicadezas estaba de mas.

-suéltame- la voz imperiosa del sueco fue ahogad por la risa forzada y triste de su camarada.

-mírate, estas solo aquí lamentándote. SIN HACER NADA POR EVITARLO- Death sin querer había dado en el blanco de los problemas del sueco, y este enfado lo había empujado lejos.

-eso es lo que crees- su voz sonaba fría- llevo más de un mes entrenando, buscando soluciones y solo he conseguido perfeccionar la rosa maldita, además de descubrir que mi sangre es una neuro-toxina y un compuesto capaz de arrancar descomponer el oxigeno a su contacto.

Dita se sonrojo ante la mirada burlona del canceriano

-buuueno- se excuso- tengo un pequeño laboratorio y me he dedicado a investigar…

Death se levanto, con ayuda del Sueco y le sonrió.

-quizás a ti no se te ocurre nada, pero dos mentes piensan mejor que una- le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a él y apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros

- no te dejare solo. No lo hice, cuando no sabíamos que tenias, y menos lo hare ahora. Deja que te ayude- murmuro el italiano, acercándose a Dita, apoyando su frente en la de su amigo- no enfrentes esto solo, te hará mal. Quiero estar a tu lado en estos momentos, que son tan difíciles y tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir, voy a ser el pilar en el cual te puedas apoyar, cuando las fuerzas te abandonen, quiero ser la almohada cuando el llanto te inunde. No te dejare solo ni un instante.-

La fuerza inagotable interior del guardián de la IV casa parecía contagiarse al pececillo, pues una mirada llena de esperanza ilumino su rostro Dita sonrió.

Una sonrisa verdadera, como la de aquellas tardes en las que ambos miraban la nada y se burlaban de los chicos en entrenamiento (bastante más llevaderos que los que ellos mismos habían tenido que enfrentar), o simplemente se sentaba a mirar las estrellas ya disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

-quieres quedarte a comer…- Dita miraba anhelante de compañía, y Mask así lo entendió. Además se había retirado indignado del almuerzo y no había probado bocado.

-claro pececillo- tomo la mano de Dita besándola- cualquier cosa que tus manos preparen será fantástico para mi. Dita sonrió y le ordeno que pusiera la mesa en el patio. Tenía miedo de asfixiar con su aroma a su amigo, y Death que comprendió la razón de fondo no opuso problemas.

Minutos más tarde, el sueco llevaba una fuente de spagueti con una salsa de mariscos y pescados de tarro.

-mmmm recuerdo una vez que vine aquí mismo a comer, me preparaste una deliciosa salsa de carne y champiñones.

-si lo recuerdo- el sueco servía distraídamente el vino- pero no quise hacerla, temí que sin querer me cortara…- las palabras sobraban.

Sabia el temor que encerraban.

Death tomo su mano, con pasión, con temor, tratando de darle animo.

-no puedes seguir así, darte por vencido es que acaso no lo entiendes- se había levantado de la silla y caminaba como león enjaulado- no puedes dejar que esto te derrumbe, no te puedes dejar morir, no te das cuenta, que sin ti yo me muero….- El italiano se puso de rodillas frente a afrodita, desatado aquellos sentimientos que su corazón le negaba por temor- eres mi vida- le decía a la vez que besaba con ardorosa pasión la punta de los dedos del peliceleste, a quien le caían un par de lagrimas-eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado alguna vez en la vida, eres el único que me conoce, que me quiere tal cual soy… déjame amarte, vida mía… déjame… Afrodita tomo las manos del italiano. Temblaba de miedo y de felicidad, sentimientos que se reflejaban en su mirada tranquila y anhelante.

-sabes…. Sabes que no puedo… me muero de ganas de besarte- murmuró el chico de ojos turqueza- pero no te quiero exponer a nada. Sabes que siempre te he… querido de una forma especial- Afrodita no se atrevía a darle nombre a ese sentimiento, que sabia estaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-He luchado toda una vida contra el volcán que está en mi pecho- murmuró el italiano- pero si lo expongo ante ti, es porque estoy seguro que es lo más puro y sincero que alguna vez he sentido. Tengo miedo, es verdad, pero no de tu veneno, si no de una vida lejos de ti sin poder hacer nada.

-vete- la voz del sueco causó que Death cerrara los ojos, con el corazón destrozado

- sabes que te adoro, pero vete no quiero dañarte.

El italiano que comprendió se levanto lentamente, beso a afrodita en la mejilla y se retiro, cabizbajo.

Estaba por salir cuando la mano del sueco lo detuvo y le beso en la mejilla, a la vez que lo empujaba a su cuarto.

- no me dejes solo aunque lo pida- le murmuro en su oído, a la vez que le pedía se acostar a su lado.

-solo, acuéstate a mi lado, como cuando estaba convaleciendo- y señalo un ventanal que daba a una parte oculta del jardín- la ventana esta abierta, nada te pasará.

Se abrazaron y unieron sus cuerpos lo más que las ropas y sus figuras les permitían.

Death besaba incansablemente el cabello del sueco, hablando con el corazón al descubierto y susurrando promesas de amor que el si estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Dita lo miro expectante y apareció una rosa en sus manos y se la entrego al italiano, mientras besaba su rostro


	6. Amor

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, no influye mayormente en la historia**.

Afrodita besaba el cuello de su compañero lentamente, causando una serie de escalofríos incontrolables por parte de Mascara, quien no dejaba de murmurar palabras de amor, cariño y deseo puro.

Tumbo al más pequeño con delicadeza y reverencia, mientras con sus manos agiles y morenas lo desvestía mezclando en el intertanto caricias y besos.

Contemplo el cuerpo perfecto de Dita, que estaba debajo del suyo, completamente brillante y tibio, exudando sensualidad y picardía. Death sonrió.

-De verdad tu maestro no se equivoco al bautizarte como la diosa de la belleza- su mirada embobada y llena de amor recorría cada centímetro de esa piel alba, adornada con un par de lunares juguetones.

No había rastro de lujuria en esa mirada, cargada de deseo, era un acto de total amor y reverencias.

Afrodita en tanto, se levanto de la cama y desvistió a Death. Su piel morena, tostada por el sol e la toscana, lo llamaba insinuante. Era hermoso el contraste de sus colores, casi tan perfecto como el de la arena y las aguas del océano, que se acariciaban insinuantes y juguetonas por siempre. Odiaba estar en desventaja y rápidamente lo dejo desnudo, a su merced. Y allí ambos, en igualdad de condiciones, se maravillaban por sus cuerpos, que parecían amoldarse perfectos

-no me gustaría que en este momento, no nos llamáramos con nuestros nombres. Sería un poco falso

Death sonreía mientras acariciaba el rostro del sueco

- mis padres me pusieron Michelangelo

-¡como el pintor, arquitecto y escultor renacentista!. –Dita se acercó a él y sonreía como un niño- siempre me ha llamado la atención su obra… ahora sé que tienes alma de artista- se mofaba mientras recorría el cuerpo de su amado cangrejo depositando suaves besos y caricias traviesas

- de verdad pareces una pintura, tan perfecto…- Death no podía dejar de mirar extasiado esa maravilla. Dita totalmente ajeno por un instante a su maldición dejaba que sus cabellos aguamarina acariciaran su espalda y enmarcaran su rostro, sonrojado y excitado por las caricias suaves y delicadas del moreno, entrecerrando sus ojos azul mar, dejando que sus pestañas juguetonas los opacaran.

-¿sabes que a Michelangelo le llamaban el Divino? - murmuro entre suspiros el sueco

El joven moreno sonrió pícaro. Le estaba gustando recorrer cada milímetro de ese cuerpo.

-Bueno quizás deba denostarte por qué- contesto ronco por su propia excitación

Tomo la rosa que el sueco había aparecido, y comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con ese simple y sensual toque. Impedía con sus fuertes manos que el pececillo le devolviera las caricias. Disfrutaba torturándolo dulcemente, negándole el contacto que el más pequeño tanto ansiaba.

Esa rosa roja como la sangre y la pasión que encendía su cuerpo… que maravilla era contemplar el contraste de esa piel blanca como las eternas nieves de las tierras suecas y sonreía divertido consciente de que causaba millones de escalofríos placenteros en su camarada

- eres perfecto, y cruel- jadeo el santo de piscis, mientras intentaba por millonésima vez besar ese cuello largo y tostado, esos hombros fuertes y brazos poderosos, que lo tenían aprisionado bajo ese cuerpo cincelado.

-no tanto como tu, pareces tallado en mármol… - murmuraba el italiano mientras besaba el pecho de su pequeño, provocando escalofríos.

Le gustaba ver y sentir como el joven se revolcaba pidiendo más,.. más de sus besos… de sus caricias, deseoso de su toque firme y delicado… excitado, excitando a la vez a Michelangelo

-mi…. Mi nombre es… Soares (1)- murmuro.

El italiano sonrió.

-Tramposo, ese no es un nombre sueco- sonreía mientras observaba esos ojos brillantes.

-cierto, mi padre era portugués… - murmuro, y un grito escapo de su garganta cuando el italiano rozo con la rozo la punta de su miembro con la maliciosa flor.

- ¿te gusta?- El italiano disfrutaba, maravillado por la perfección que ante sus ojos aparecía esplendida.

Su maestro le había dicho que la belleza se encontraba en la imperfección de las cosas, y tenía razón.

El ser que entre sus caricias gemía y pedía más, no era bello ni hermoso. Esas palabras no describían ni la sombra de aquel hombre.

Era simplemente divino, un ángel.

Se puso sobre él y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel, beso sus cabellos con locura que poco a poco se volvía desesperación. Ese olor embriagante e intoxican te, que no le había abandonado desde ese fatídico día, parecía ser ahora mas potente. Nublaba sus sentidos, pero al italiano no le habría importado morir en ese instante.

Su cuerpo se volvía adicto a ese aroma, a esa suavidad y a los gemidos.

Cada uno de los sentidos humanos respondía al estimulo de tener ese cuerpo junto al suyo.

El sueco por su parte acariciaba el cabello del más moreno, gimiendo y besando su rostro. Pero cada vez que el italiano trataba de tomar sus labios, el sueco se negaba.

No había perdido tanto la conciencia como para olvidar que eso podría acabar con el cangrejo.

Y este lo sabía, y volvía al ataque de besos y caricias.

Comenzó a acariciar el miembro del muchacho de piel blanca, a la vez que lo volteaba y besaba su espalda, y con su mano libre acariciaba el cuello y dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en los turquesas y largos cabellos. Movia con agilidad su mano, consciente de los movimientos deseosos de su compañero. No paró hasta que el chico se vino en sus manos. Lo volteo, y beso la nariz y la frente pálida de Dita.

Este le indico el baño, para que se limpiara, y Death soltó una carcajada alegre, mientras lo llamaba adicto a la limpieza, a lo que el sueco contesto tirándole una almohada, mientras sutilmente sacaba la sabana mojada aun, y el italiano seguía riéndose mientras hacia lo que se le pedía. Sabía que en el fondo Piscis no era un maniático ni nada.

Mientras limpiaba la semilla del chico de sus manos, notó que su piel estaba un poco más roja de lo habitual. Afrodita era puro veneno. Sonrío al comprender que de verdad, moriría feliz entre esos brazos.

Se acostó junto al sueco y aprovechando que sus manos estaban frías por el agua y le recorrió la espalda.

Afrodita se incorporo y busco el miembro del canceriano y comenzó a besarlo, mientras inspeccionaba las reacciones del de cabellos azules.

Podía verlo retorcerse y gemir.

Una imagen perturbadoramente sensual.

No paro de hacer su trabajo, hasta que el italiano termino, mientras gemía el nombre de Dita.

Este se acerco y beso sus mejillas y sus manos

. Se tendió en la cama a la vez que le indicaba al italiano que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez lo tubo sobre él, iniciaron nuevamente las caricias desenfrenadas y llenas de sentimientos puros. Dita que no daba más del placer, gimió que tenía un condón en el velador, que si quería, lo podía usar.

El italiano salto de la cama indignado como si le hubieran volcado un balde de agua fria.

-¡esto Afrodita, no es sexo!- le dijo molesto, mientras el joven del lunar lo mirada un tanto sorprendido y un poco avergonzado- si quiero estar aquí en tus brazos, no quiero que un trozo de látex se interponga. Quiero fundirme en ti y que tu lo hagas conmigo, pero no por el placer carnal, si no por la necesidad que tengo de demostrarte cada instante que te amo, y que te necesito, así de simple, así de puro es el am… cariño que te tengo.

Afrodita sonriío y fingió no haber comprendido la magnitud de lo que el moreno le había gritado, y este a su vez rezaba a Hades que se lo llevara en ese instante, por lo que había confesado. Un fuerte carmín coloreaba esas mejillas y no era capaz de levantar su mirada.

Dita comprendiendo lo obligo a acostarse y se apoyo en su pecho.

Luego de pedirle disculpas por haber insinuado algo así, se deshizo en explicaciones, que rondaban mas menos en el temor de hacerle daño. Se quedaron en silencio sin ánimos de continuar. No era necesario, tenían todo el día… toda la vida para hacerlo. Afrodita se incorporo y distraídamente besó la punta de su nariz, se quedaron así un buen rato.

-sabes que quizás nunca habrá cura para esto- murmuro.

-lo sé- dijo Death- pero me basta con besarte cada noche, para que sepas todo lo que te quiero.

Afrodita sonrió

-también te amo cangrejo malvado- el canceriano se sonrojo al comprender que el sueco le había escuchado claramente hace un rato y sonrió, mientras besaba sus cabellos.

y ambos así abrazados dejaron que las horas pasaran, simplemente escuchando los latidos sincronizados de sus corazones y la paz que la tarde les daba.

_(1)__Soares— es un nombre que mi autor favorito Emilio Salgari uso para nombrar al hijo de uno de mis personajes favoritos, el tigre blanco, Yañez de Gomera _


	7. Calma

Death tenía el sueño liviano.

Siempre había sido de esa manera.

Quizás porque las peores cosas ocurren de noche… la muerte de su madre, el asesinato de su padre, la llegada del que sería su maestro en el santuario por algunos años… eso había trastornado su sueño.

Nunca soñaba.

Simplemente descansaba su cuerpo, en constante estado de alerta. Una razón que explicaría su inagotable mal genio. Pero por ello pudo sentir a Afrodita removerse en sus brazos cada minuto, preso de una angustia terrible.

También lo veía levantarse de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que las ventanas siguieran abiertas y así no dañar a Death Mask

Pero este no le decía nada, pues notaba como el muchacho de cabellos celestes hacia todo aquello con cuidado de no despertarlo y le daba pena interrumpirlo en sus sigilosos movimientos, además estaba admirando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y una luna juguetona.

Una imagen sensual, casi como un sueño. Además todas aquellas preocupaciones le enternecían el alma, y a la vez demostraban lo asustado que estaba el más bello de todos los hombres.

Su angustia no le había dejado dormir bien, y unas ojeras mellaban su bello rostro, provocando que resaltaran sus ojos.

Death se preguntaba si había algo que hiciera que se viera mal. Y pronto se convenció que hasta las malas caras se veían adorables en él.

Por lo mismo una vez que el joven se levanto por enésima vez a revisar la ventana, que seguía abierta como en las veces anteriores, cambio rápidamente el vaso de agua del costado de la cama por un poco de infusión hecha por Aldebarán. La estaba trayendo en el bolsillo de su pantalón desde el marzo fatídico, por si el joven volvía a sufrir aquellos terribles dolores.

Lamentablemente para él, Afrodita no tomo del líquido esa ves, y luego de levantarse por una cuarta vez mas decidió llevar sus delicados labios al recipiente, cayendo en una suave inconsciencia que le permitiría descansar.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y Death simplemente se vistió, beso esos cabellos rebeldes que cubrían la frente del sueco y reviso la ventana. Sabía que estaba abierta, pero no podía evitar sentir temor. Pero no por él. El moriría gustoso en esos brazos. Sentía temor pues sabía que si algo le pasaba, Afrodita jamás se perdonaría. Y no quería que el sufriera nunca más. Bajo sigilosamente a su casa, a buscar un par de camisas, poleras, pantalones ropa interior y algunas botellas de buen vino, y volvió a los aposentos del pisciano. No iba a dejarlo solo, ni ahora ni nunca.

XXXX

Camus miraba pasearse en la alcoba al bicho más sexy del planeta desnudo, y con una copa de vino en sus manos.

Estaba histérico, pero Camus disfrutaba de la visión.

El cuerpo de Milo acariciado por sus cabellos, sus uñas rojas (y letales) su rostro preocupado. Aun así era la visión más perfecta a su juicio.

Milo paro su caminata para verlo. Camus por su parte semi-acostado en su cama, desnudo, contemplándolo con una mirada glaciar, que el sabia, en el fondo era de puro deseo.

Enarco una ceja y sonrió-

-te vas a quedar toda la mañana tirado en la cama mirándome…

-si tú te quedas toda la mañana caminando como un poseído… creo que sí.

Milo suspiró y se acurruco en los brazos tibios del francés.

-me preocupa Dita. –Ahora fue el turno del francés de enarcar una ceja divertido

-no te pongas celoso amor, pero es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que sufra injustificadamente. Creo que podría ir a verlo, a pesar de lo que dijo el patriarca…

Camus beso los sedosos cabellos azules y murmuro algo.

-que dices…

-que primero nos tenemos que bañar, ¿o pretendes ir todo sudado a ver a Afrodita?

Milo tomo con amor eso labios.

Amaba a Camus, y cada vez que el actuaba de forma impulsiva, el iba y lo calmaba, le señalaba lo que debían hacer… lo ama, era su complemento y su suplemento. Era lo que el sol es a la luna. Sin Camus en su vida….la mirada de Milo se volvía opaca y triste. Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo. Se bañaron en medio de caricias abrazos, besos, gemidos, jadeos y altas temperaturas. La visita a Afrodita quedaría postergada un par de horas por lo menos.

XXX

Cuando despertó, y sintió la fría cama, lo primero que pensó fue que Death Mask había muerto por su culpa. Su corazón se agito y sus músculos se tensaron, sus lagrimas caían desesperadas, cuando la parte consciente de su cerebro le recordó que si así fuera, el cadáver estaría allí.

Una vez la calma regreso, la segunda idea fue que el susodicho Italiano se había marchado, para siempre, como era su derecho, pues no era su intención mantenerlo atado a un ser que podría matarlo sin siquiera levantar un dedo.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas. Estaría condenado a la eterna soledad, viviendo el recuerdo de la noche ms hermosa que hubiera vivido alguna vez en manos del hombre que siempre le había robado segundos de sus pensamientos.

Aunque no se lo quisiera reconocer.

Un sentimiento de soledad e incertidumbre nublo su corazón, resignado, y sin poder odiar al cangrejo. Pero el estrepitoso sonido de platos cayendo y un par de maldiciones en italiano lo devolvieron a la bella realidad que vivía. Death no se había marchado.

Tomo una camisa que la noche anterior había quedado olvidada, se puso unos bóxer color azul marino y corrió a la cocina.

Era la escena del crimen perfecto. Death limpiaba lo que había sido un desayuno, con jugo, panqueques, fruta, café y leche. Dita sonrió mientras lo ayudaba.

A un costado estaba una hermosa bandeja de madera que él no ocupaba, pues estaba desfondada.

Pero como era linda la usaba de adorno.

Mask ignorándolo, había tratado de llevarle el desayuno a la cama, y la bandeja había hecho de las suyas.

Una vez limpiaron todo, el joven moreno se deshacía en disculpas y Dita le beso en la mejilla.

-Todo está bien, son solo platos. -Se sirvieron un desayuno ligero, y Dita bostezando trato de ir a vestirse, pero su sobreprotector crustáceo lo envío derecho a dormir. Recordaba la inquieta velada y no quería que el sueco se estresara más.

Le prometió una y mil veces que no se separaría de su lado, y le cometo que había llevado parte de su ropa, con lo que el joven del lunar sonrió besando las manos del italiano

Este deshaciéndose a su pesar de la caricia, le mostro una roca que coloco en el ventanal para evitar que se cerrara "por accidente" la gran puerta corredera de la habitación. Dita se sonrojo al notar que su amado si lo había sentido en su inquieta noche y el moreno simplemente le sonrió. Una sonrisa que Afrodita comprendía era solo para él. El guardián de la IV casa, jamás sonreía, a no ser que fuera una mueca cruel antes de matar a alguien. Afrodita estaba conociendo al muchacho tas la máscara de la muerte.

XXXXXX

Milo subía los escalones de tres en tres, y Camus lo seguía a cierta distancia, resignado.

Llegaron al templo de Piscis, y Milo lo esperaba, golpeando con su pie impaciente el suelo, y tamborileando con sus largos dedos en uno de los pilares.

-que te demoras, aguatero…- le recrimino con una bella sonrisa- llevo mil años esperándote.

Camus paso a su lado fingiendo indiferencia pero agarro con mano ágil el trasero del bicho y entraron a los aposentos del Guardián de la XII casa.

Una voz ronca y algo enojada los obligo a bajar la voz.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el que los recibió fue el mismo Death Mask, luciendo su cabello empapado por la ducha que se había dado hace algunos minutos. Su rostro parecía enojado, pero Camus, excelente observador, noto una sombra de preocupación.

-Guarden silencio, Afrodita está descansando, par de imprudentes- hablaba en un tono bajísimo, como si temiera despertar joven que descansaba plácidamente en las hitaciones del final de la casa.

-que haces aquí, cangrejo asqueroso.- Para NADIE era un secreto que Milo y Death Mask, no eran lo más cercano al termino amigos. Es más, estaban más afines a la definición de enemigos mortales.

Una rivalidad desde siempre. Sin explicación, simplemente no se llevaban para nada bien.

Camus trato de interponerse, pero un empujón algo brusco por parte de Death lo saco de en medio.

-¿Cangrejo asqueroso? Es que acaso no te has mirado al espejo, bicho rastrero y traicionero… la pregunta es ¡que diablos haces tu aquí?

Camus trato nuevamente de interponerse, pero esta vez Milo lo aparto del que en segundos seria un campo de batallas, por mil días si nadie intervenía.

-Yo vengo a ver a mi amigo, me preocupo por él, y ahora más que antes al ver la clase de monstruo que se esconde entre los pilares.

-¿que tú te preocupas por él?- las palabras del Italiano se asemejaban al siseo de una cobra venenosa- si tú no te has dignado siquiera a venir a verlo, ni siquiera le has preguntado cómo se siente.

Camus por tercera vez se puso al medio y con sus manos sello las bocas de ambos animales.

-escúchenme bien los dos- El tomo frio y molesto del acuariano tuvo la virtud de relajar a los jóvenes

- Todos estamos aquí por la misma razón. Nos interesa Dita, a si que por favor, cálmense, guárdense las paleas para otro momento.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Camus miro a Death Mask, quien se había sonrojado de vergüenza por su comportamiento .Algo que llamo la atención del Francés que jamás había visto al cangrejo arrepentirse de nada. Y eso que en sus vidas había hecho cosas que simplemente eran para avergonzar al más digno adorador de Satán.

-¿Como esta Afrodita?- la pregunta, obvia y formulada con ese tono neutro y frio que Camus manejaba tan bien tuvo la virtud de actuar como bálsamo para Death Mask. Movió su cabeza abatido sonrió con tristeza.

-tiene miedo, aunque no lo diga, lo puedo notar. Teme en cualquier momento matar a quien se le acerque, teme estar solo con alguien en la misma habitación si no hay ventilación, se priva de cocinar, pensando que si, sin querer una gota de su sangre cae en el plato, pueda matar a quien tenga la mala fortuna de sentarse en su mesa. Es desalentador, pero de a poco debe superarlo.

Milo, en un intento de mejorar la situación, pues el tono apesumbrado del cangrejo le había removido algunas fibras de su corazón pregunto con un tono de ternura dirigiéndose directamente al cangrejo.

-algo se debe poder hacer- a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa amable al canceriano.

-si, algo se me ocurrirá, pero ahora obligue a Dita a descansar. Anoche durmió muy mal…- la mirada picara de Milo y el tenue carmín de las mejillas del acuariano dieron a entender a Death que había metido las patas hasta el fondo- digo… desde mi habitación lo sentí caminar y levantarse hasta muy en la madrugada- trato de excusarse con una mentira blanca.

Pero Camus no era idiota. Y si la respuesta satisfizo al Bicho, no así la francés quien enarco una ceja y notando que estaba de mas, empujo a su amado, a la vez que se despedía y le guiñaba un ojo cómplice al caneriano que se puso del color de las más bellas rosas del jardín de Dita.

XXXX

Se encontraba soñando, era obvio, pues _"nuevamente"_ estaba en su jardín. Pero _"otra vez"_ eran otras las plantas.

A su lado un hombre alto de cabellos celestes con tonos grises y bastante hermoso. Y la figura que le sonreía abrazada a una versión más fina de Death Mask no era parte de su realidad habitual.

Ambos hombres lo miraban, con unas sonrisas adornando sus rostros alegres. Muy distintos al primer sueño que había tenido con ellos.

- a mí ya me conoces, aunque dudo que te acuerdes, estabas al borde de la muerte la primera vez. Soy Albafica de Piscis- hablo por fin el antiguo señor de la armadura del pez.

Luego, inclinándose en el pecho del otro, prosiguió

- El es Manigoldo, Antiguo caballero de cáncer.

Dita los miro un poco renuente y juro jamás volver a acostarse con el estomago lleno. Le estaba provocando los delirios más extraños del mundo.

Manigoldo, como adivinando sus pensamientos se acerco y tocándole la frente con un dedo, medio en broma y medio en serio, le advertía que no eran pesadillas, que ellos eran parte de SU pasado.

-Pero no tenemos conexión alguna- murmuro Dita

Albafica se hecho a reír. Una carcajada que ningún ser vivo alguna vez le había escuchado. Y es que en vida, no había nada por que hacerlo.

-tu y el cangrejo travieso encontraron una forma de estar juntos. Ya sabes, íntimamente- Las mejillas de Dita se podían ver hasta en la china. Una sensación de vergüenza le invadió. Luego mirando a los dos caballeros, una duda asalto su cabeza.

-como lo saben…. ¿Nos estaban espiando?- ante la idea de que un par de espectros los habían visto en la noche, una sensación de pánico le atravesó el corazón.

Sin embargo Manigoldo se sentó a su lado.

-no es necesario haberlos visto. Basta con sentir sus cosmos, relajados, cálidos. Adema entre nosotros hay una conexión muy fuerte- Albafica se había sentado en las piernas del cangrejo.

-veras- prosiguió el de piscis- nosotros nos… amábamos, pero jamás tuve el valor de decirlo..

-y yo me consideraba indigno del caballero más hermoso de mi época- complemento Manigoldo, por lo que Albafica beso sus labios, y persiguió.

-Pero me arme de valor, pues tenía un extraño presentimiento, le dije que lo amaba pero que no podría ni siquiera besarlo jamás. Y ambos juramos buscar una solución. Solo es que el tiempo nos jugó en contra. Ese mismo día, horas después, me sacrifique para resguardarlo…- Las manos entrelazadas de los santos, mostraban una afecto inconmensurable.

-Como es que ustedes… se pueden besar aquí- Afrodita pregunto con desesperación más que con curiosidad. El deseo de estar con su amor, más unidos que nunca le corroída las entrañas.

-Los espectros… no tenemos defectos. No hay dolor, no hay sufrimiento… simplemente podemos alcanzar la paz. Y mi paz está en los brazos de Manigoldo. Y la tuya en los de ese muchacho que te cuida tanto.

Afrodita se sonrojó.

-Veras- continuo Alba- los cancerianos son hoscos, huraños, mal genios, antipáticos, insoportables..-

-hey- le interrumpió un mosqueado Manigoldo. Albafica le sonrío.

-pero, eso es para el mundo. Yo conozco lo que ocultan bajo esa pesada coraza. Déjate querer muchacho, y busca una solución.

-y no puedes ayudarme- Afrodita miraba a sus interlocutores con sus grandes ojos Calipso, sus largas pestañas y un puchero adornando sus suaves y carnoso labios.

Manigoldo, entre risas le decía a Albafica que el nuevo caballero de piscis era mucho más lindo que él, lo que le valió un golpe juguetón.

Los espectros parecían ignorarlo.

-Oigan, ¡ayúdenme!- reclamo nuevamente el sueco.

-Lo siento muchacho. Nosotros solo somos una proyección de nuestros cosmos en el tuyo. Veras, las fuerzas del cosmos son muy poderosas. No solo están en todo lo que vive, sino también en lo que vivió. Tu y yo, tal como Manigoldo y el chiquillo actual de cáncer, compartimos recuerdos, ataques y características. Yo no soy más que los sentimientos del Albafica original. Si quieres saber algo más, quizás deberías tratar de encontrarlo y preguntarle… o estudiar por tu cuenta, pues ya te dije, yo no recuerdo que idea alocada ingenie para estar junto este cangrejito.

XXXX

Afrodita se sentó en la cama. Comprendía lo que "su recuerdo" le trataba de decir. El solo lo podía guiar, pues era un reflejo de los sentimientos y recuerdos del otrora poseedor de esa armadura, pero era un dibujo siempre, un boceto de quien había sido ese Albafica de Piscis. Pero era imposible ubicar al verdadero Albafica.

Llevaba más de doscientos años muerto. Y los muertos no hablan, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba enterrado. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ahora tenía la seguridad que jamás lograría nada, a menos que a él se le ocurriera algo. Y por muy imaginativo que fuera, en esos momentos sentía su cerebro seco. Cerró los ojos en un gesto de impotencia


	8. Muerte

-Fly me to the moon  
let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring is like  
on a-jupiter and mars  
in other words, hold my hand  
in other words, baby, kiss me

La afinada y ronca voz inundaba la fría y gran casa del 12º caballero dorado.

No era común ver al cruel y despiadado, al sádico y terrible caballero de cáncer, cocinando con un delantal blanco, gorrito de chef, sonrisa de idiota y cantando una canción romántica, sacada que algún especial de Frank Sinatra, pero el amor hacia cosas imposibles.

Muy imposibles.

Mientras el cangrejo tarareaba el resto de su repertorio, picaba con maestría los tomates, pimentones y olivos, para hacer unos deliciosos tallarines con salsa napolitana. No se jactaría, pero el secreto de sus deliciosas pastas, es que el mismo las amasaba y cortaba.

Si leyó bien. EL cangrejito estaba tan feliz que se había dado el trabajo de amasar toda la mañana, ensuciar sus manos con harina, agua, huevo y sal, para hacer el almuerzo mas delicioso de todos, para animar a cierto pececillo que llevaba sus buenos días encerrado en la habitación.

Y era preocupante ver como la angustia ahogaba a uno de los seres más alegres del santuario. Y Masky no dejaría que su bello tesoro se hundiera en una depresión, que transformaba su otrora sonrisa en muecas de dolor y desolación.

Horas de agotador trabajo, y el plato magistral estaba listo, sobre el mantel finamente decorado, y un par de velas encendidas, le lanzaban tímidos haces de luces que jugaban con las copas de vino llenas hasta la mitad.

Y cualquiera diría que aquella tarde el mundo se había vuelto loco. Porque Afrodita, huraño comía gruñendo en señal de aprobación al tiempo que un desenfadado Cáncer trataba por todos los medios y sin desanimarse, provocar aunque fuera una ligera sonrisa en los labios de su interlocutor.

Pero como si no notara el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia el italiano, Afrodita se limitaba a mirar su plato, y comer. Sumergido en una ráfaga de confusos y tristes pensamientos.

Inesperadamente, el pez miro al cangrejo, y pregunto a quema ropa, que estaba dispuesto ha hacer para ayudarlo con su problema.

El de cáncer, tomado por sorpresa, bebió un poco del vino, y contesto:

-Por ti, estaría eternamente besando tu sombra, aunque no pudiera tocarte, aunque tus labios estuvieran vedados, cada segundo de mi vida, suspiraría en tus cabellos. Por ti esperaría que la muerte me arrastrara a lo más profundo, y antes de morir pediría un beso, para acabar con la agonía, y respirar en tu boca, exhalando en un suspiro todo mi amor, deseándote que seas feliz.

Dita, que llevaba días irritable, tratando por todos los demonios de encontrar una solución, al parecer se sintió ofendido por las palabras del italiano.

- es decir, no harías nada… eres un idiota.

Agradeció la comida con una sonrisa cargada de ironía y se dirigió a su cuarto. El portazo que se escucho fue suficiente para que el joven moreno supiera que no era conveniente acercarse, bajo el riesgo de ser fulminado por alguna rosa blanca, o el nuevo invento venenoso del pescado.

Tomo, resignado los platos y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina. Jamás reconocería que la razón para que no se hubiera vuelto loco, al menos más de lo que estaba, era esa parte del hogar donde la gente solía preparar sus alimentos. Y en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia preparar alguna clase de torta de mil hojas, mínimo.

XXXXXXXX

Afrodita se encontraba tendido en su cama. Miraba el techo, que al parecer se había vuelto lo más interesante del mundo. Y bajo su óptica lo era. Aquellas paredes habían sido testigos de los desvelos, amores, muertes y desilusiones de sus predecesores.

Cuanto habría dado con tal que esas paredes le dijeran lo que sabían. Hubiera dado su vida. Y esas ideas atraían al pececillo a esas aguas profundas que los piscis no suelen revolver muy seguido.

Y paulatinamente las ideas más tristes y oscuras nublaban aquella cálida mirada, y el bello pisciano, el dulce pez de agua templada, se escondía entre las tormentosas ideas, dejando al descubierto a los sádicos y terribles peces de las profundidades.

Una vorágine de temor y de locura comenzó a invadirlo.

Sentía como si el cuarto de un momento a otro se volviera tinieblas, y un frio penetrante le calaba hasta la medula. Voces parecían llenar el aire, lamentos y gemidos. Y no supo en qué momento, las ideas se mezclaban con la realidad.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando las garras espectrales de otros caballeros dorados le recorrían el cuerpo, atrayéndole a sus fauces voraces.

Solo vio cuando cientos de almas sin cuerpos se agolpaban para contemplar el brillo de su cosmos, que debía enceguecerlos y perderlos.

Contemplo ensimismado el Yomotsu, y sonrió. Los recuerdos de sus antepasados tenían razón.

En ese mundo no había defectos. No había veneno en sus venas. Soltó una carcajada llena de tristeza, amargura e ira.

XXXX

- Afro…. Contesta…. Ábreme la puerta… Milo y Camus quieren saludarte-

Death Mask golpeaba suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Afrodita, mientras las vistas ya nombradas esperaban.

Pero no había respuesta.

-quizás esta descansado- murmuro Camus, más que nada para tranquilizar a cierto crustáceo que parecía estar alterado por no recibir respuesta.

-si quizás tienes razón. A lo mejor está durmiendo. Hoy no estaba muy animado.- completo. Milo, como quien es dueño, se fue a instalar en el recibidor, y se dejo envolver por los mullidos cojines de un sillón azul oscuro, y sonrió, mientras que distraídamente pedía una taza de café.

Hace días no veía a su amigo, y en su cabeza dura se había instalado la idea de no moverse de ahí hasta que este diera señales de vida.

El hogareño cangrejo, fue en busca del café y unas tajadas de torta. A juicio del hielo con patas, la más deliciosa que hubiera probado. El bicho rastrero gruño declarando que debía probar un trozo más grande para estar seguro de ello.

Death sonreía, demasiado nervioso para comer.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

XXXXXXXX

Afrodita se dejaba deslumbrar por lo lúgubre y horrible que era la entrada al infierno.

Que hacia ahí no tenía la más mínima idea.

Los torbellinos de emociones a veces se apoderaban de su conciencia, pero al parecer los malos pensamientos habían ido más allá de su límite. Muchas veces su maestro le había contado que la mayoría de los caballeros de piscis terminaban locos, suicidándose o bien dejándose matar.

El siempre había aborrecido esa clase de ideas, pero al parecer, los instintos podían más de lo que el mismo pensaba.

Caminaba sin rumbo, sin atreverse a pensar en Death.

No quería mancillar el recuerdo del ser amado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Como estaría el cangrejo cuando viera lo que había hecho.

Cerró los ojos, y una lagrima cayo, dejando una marca húmeda en su mejilla. Pobre Michelangelo.

Había conocido en esos días lo delicado que era en el fondo, lo solitario y necesitado de afecto y él había abiertos las puertas de ese corazón, para mancillarlo con el dolor de la muerte, una vez más.

Había sido egoísta, estúpido y por sobre todo, había dañado al que más amaba en el mundo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse incontrolables, y gritos desgarradores de dolor y rabia escaparon de su garganta, al caer en cuenta del error irreversible que le había llevado hasta ese lugar.

XXXXX

Camus, Milo y Death estaban charlando animadamente.

Hace días el cangrejo y el bicho consiguieron una pseudo relación de paz, que tácitamente sabían duraría solo hasta que el pescado estuviera nuevamente bien.

Por la sanidad mental de ambos, pues en realidad poco podían ocultar que simplemente no había feeling entre ellos.

Y pasaban las horas, lentas, los tres esperando ver aparecer tras la puerta la silueta inconfundible del muchacho de cabellos aguamarina, con su sonrisa de siempre, con la broma a flor de labios, para iluminar con su presencia la oscura casa.

Pero no ocurría, y los tres, aunque no lo dijeran, comenzaban a preocuparse.

De un momento a otro, los sentidos de cáncer y escorpio se agudizaron, inconscientemente, preparados para el peligro.

Había algo en el aire que presagiaba muerte. Pero no sabían que era.

Hasta que Camus, mientras terminaba de sacar el raspado del manjar que quedaba en la bandeja donde una hora antes el italiano llevara la torta "que había comprado en una tienda secreta" sonrió.

-que delicioso aroma aflores tropicales ¿Algún nuevo perfume de Dita?

Y solo eso basto para recordar la noche del 10 de marzo. La sangre de Dita tenía ese olor. Escorpio y Cáncer se miraron aterrados.

Ambos se pararon, y sin darle explicaciones al acuariano le obligaron a ayudarlos a derrumbar las puertas de las habitaciones del joven de ojos celestes.

Obviamente al tratarse literalmente de un fuerte diseñado para las batallas no era tarea fácil.

Pero los amigos y un enamorado hacen maravillas.

Y ahí se encontrarnos con el cuerpo del más bello de los 88 caballeros, tirado sobre la cama, con el cabello desparramado, y una rosa, ahora roja, en el pecho. Death cayó de rodillas, a la vez que Milo se hundía en los brazos de un helado Camus.

XXXX

-¿Por qué lloras niño?- la voz ronca saco a Afrodita de su llanto.

Era la misma voz que en su cosmos decía ser la proyección de los recuerdos de Albafica, y alzó la mirada esperanzado.

Frente a él, estaban los ya conocidos Albafica y Manigoldo. Pero eran distintos a lo que sus recuerdos proyectaban.

No había palabras para describir la locura y diversión que se escondían tras la sonrisa salvaje del ex caballero de cáncer, como un bufón que ha perdido el humor y solo le divierte la sangre, que le miraba como a una especie de estatua en alguna exhibición de museo.

Tampoco para describir la elegancia y fría belleza de Albafica, escapado de algún mural renacentista.

Dita por primera vez se sintió feo, frente a aquella aparición a la cual solo le faltaban las alas para ser comparado con algún arcángel.

-no llores niño- esta vez Manigoldo le hablaba, al tiempo que extendía cordial una de sus manos, para ayudarle a pararse. Dita agradeció, pero negó con su cabeza

- no puedo dejar de llorar. Hice una estupidez, de las que no tienen solución. Y ahora estoy lejos de la persona que más amo.

- es bueno escuchar eso- murmuro Manigoldo, mientras contemplaba de soslayo la altiva figura de Albafica que no parecía inmutarse lo más mínimo. Es más, parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te llevo a desentrañar esa técnica que erradique de nuestro sistema de ataques?- Alba miraba a Afrodita, iracundo, pero sin dejar traslucir nada mas allá. Sus labios contraídos en una mueca, y sus cejas fruncidas no arruinaban aquella belleza.

-no…. No lo sé. Solo me sentía incompleto. Sentía que algo me llamaba a investigar. Si hubiera sabido cuales eran las consecuencias, te aseguro no habría hecho nada de eso. Es solo que de verdad no se…

- no seas tan estricto con el chico- Mani apoyo su mano en el hombro del peli celeste, y sonrió, con ese rastro de locura que llegaba a ser embriagante- no lo culpes por algo que es innato a su naturaleza. Deberías estar orgulloso de su poder. Porque en vez de castigarlo, no le damos una mano con su problema. Así, terminamos con el ciclo maldito. Alguna vez, que tenga un final feliz…

-no merezco su ayuda. ¿Qué saco con aprender, cuando por temor abandone mi vida, y al ser que más he amado? ¿Qué consuelo hay en mi corazón, sabiendo la cura, cuando ya no tiene sentido? Más me habría valido morir en sus manos, que ese acto cobarde y repugnante que he cometido…

Manigoldo comenzó a reír como un psicópata.

-¿de verdad crees que estas aquí porque tu lo hiciste? Que no se te olvide pequeño, que cáncer es el guardián del Yomotsu, y como él es el único ser vivo que puede entrar al mundo de los muertos, yo hago estando acá… puedo hacer algo parecido…

Afrodita los miró sin comprender.

XXXX

Shion trataba de instaurar el orden entre los tres jóvenes que habían encontrado a su amigo, muerto y hacer entrar la paz a su mismo corazón.

Algo no calzaba en la historia y le daba una chispa de esperanza que más bien parecía la estrella más lejana en una noche obscura.

Y es que él conocía a Afrodita desde pequeño, lo había visto entrenar y sabia que él no sucumbiría al camino fácil.

Pero ahí estaba la prueba, irrefutable. El cuerpo, aun tibio y la rosa llena de sangre. Y solo ahí se percato de un detalle.

Un pequeño detalle, que hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para el patriarca. Él lo sabía todo, los conocía a todos, y gracias al cielo, había conocido también a los indicados.

Afrodita en sus entrenamientos y sus ataques usaba Rosas del tipo Hibrido de Te, la rosa común, pero de las más bellas y grandes. Brillantes y llenas de vida. Ahora la rosa de su pecho… era una rosa antigua, simple, elegante pero opaca, una rosa de las llamadas Alba.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, y creyó entender. Cada caballero de piscis tiene su marca distintiva.

XXXXX

No lo vez- decía Albafica, mientras Dita trataba de entender la verdad caminando de un lado a otro- tuve que hacerlo. La única cura es sacar el veneno de tu cuerpo. Ahora, que sabes que puedes crearlo, podrás realizar rosas con veneno a tu antojo. Pero la primera vez que lo hiciste no comprendías el poder, su potencial y contaminaste tu cuerpo el templo de todo caballero y por eso debía quitarte toda la sangre, limpiar la vasija que contenía tu alma.

Dita los miraba, mientras lagrimas caían.

-tú me mataste… pero ¿cómo? Estas muerto… y yo lo perdí todo por tu culpa…

-no, no, no- esta vez Mani lo miraba riéndose. – Si te hubieras suicidado, estarías en el infierno. Pero como Alba con ayuda de un portal que cree al mundo de los vivos te lanzo la rosa, estás muerto por causa de tercero, ya sabes un homicidio. A sí que ahora debes esperar.

-¿esperar que cosa?- Afrodita estaba derrotado, desesperanzado y triste. Todo se había acabado, y el solo recuerdo de una bella noche le alegraría la eternidad.

-que el amor de tu vida, haga la última jugada.

XXXX

Death miraba a Shion, quien trataba de hacerle comprender al italiano que solo él podía traer nuevamente el alma de su amante, desde el infierno. Pero parecía que el impacto había sido terrible.

Era como si el joven moreno no pudiera entenderlo. Le miraba con ojos vacios, opacos por la tristeza.

-No va a reaccionar.- Dohko sentado en un extremo miraba con pena el cuerpo bello de piscis, mientras en un acto reflejo, acariciaba los largos cabellos azulados.

-no seas tan negativo- murmuró molesto Shion- pareces un cuervo, con tu mal agüero, que no es necesario en este momento.

-no lo soy, es solo que reconozco esa mirada. Yo estaba así de perdido cuando tú moriste. Y lo entiendo. Y sé que es terrible, pues de él depende que Dita vuelva. Pero un corazón herido por la tristeza, es muy difícil de despertar. Es como tratar de descongelar al bloque mas helado del polo.

Shion miró lleno de amor a su chinito, que se había sonrojado con sus declaraciones.

Milo, un poco menos delicado y más desesperado, opto por darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al cangrejo, que tuvo la virtud de traerlo a la realidad, al menos, una parte de él, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo estallar de rabia, como lo habría hecho momentos antes de entrar a esa habitación.

-Death- Shion miró al italiano- debes ir al Yomotsu. Afrodita esta allí. Solo tú puedes traerlo.

-no. No puedo. El se mató, está en el infierno, más allá de la entrada…

-sabes que Dita no es un cobarde- le respondió Shion- esta rosa no es de él. Lo mató otro caballero de piscis. Debes ir por él.

-aunque fuera verdad, su alma cruzo. Si yo no abrí el portal, su lama cayó dentro… no puedo hacer nada.

-¿y si yo te dijera que alguien abrió un portal del mas allá?...- Mask miró con una cara de asombro a Shion, que de no haber mediado un cadáver, habría causado la risa de los presentes.

XXXX

Dita se paseaba como león enjaulado. Por más que Manigoldo le repitiera hasta el cansancio que el tiempo transcurría distinto en la tierra que en el infierno, sentía temor.

Temor que nadie se diera cuenta de que él no era un suicida. Temor que Death no quisiera ir por él.

Tenía terror, a desaparecer como un recuerdo en el corazón del italiano y ser uno más en su cama.

Albafica, para animarlo, le propuso un combate, más que con fin entrenamiento, para que el muchacho canalizara y liberara todo el estrés y angustia que oprimía su pecho.

Y así estaban con los cuerpos sudorosos luego de horas de combates, en medio de un campo lleno de flores mortíferas, y un Manigoldo que hacia barra cuando se le antojaba a la vez que deshojaba las flores, cuando la imagen de cierto italiano se proyecto, entre ellos.

Afrodita dio un grito de alegría, que fue correspondido con una sonrisa llena de amor y esperanza.

Michelangelo lo abrazo y estrecho contra su pecho, como si temiera que la delicada figura de su amor fuera a desvanecerse, temía que fuera un sueño.

Afrodita le llenaba el rostro de tímidos besos, y acariciaba donde sus manos finas cayeran sobre el cuerpo robusto y tosco del canceriano. Perdidos en amorosas fraces y besos delicados, se miraban y vivian en su mundo especial.

Albafica y Manigoldo miraban, contentos, por que habían evitado un desenlace triste. Uno más de la lista. No estaban dispuestos a ver como siempre se condenaban a finales tan trágicos.

Suavemente el canceriano tomo la mano de Alba indicándole que era el fin.

Podrían por fin cruzar a los campos elíseos y descansar reunirse con sus compañeros, pues su misión estaba terminada y gritar su amor sabiendo que habían roto la maldición de las casas de agua. Por fin, nada los separaría. Tendrían eternidades para encontrarse y amarse, sin lagrimas de por medio.

00…00…00…00…00…00…00…00…00…00…00…00…00…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Afrodita…. Feliz cumpleaños a ti….- Death Mask, que prácticamente habitaba en la 12º casa, estaba de pie, al lado de la amplia cama que compartía cada noche con su amado.

Afrodita se removió, y sonriendo abrió sus ojos. Su amado cangrejo le traía una pequeña torta para dos personas, seguramente hecha con sus propias manos.

A diferencia de años anteriores, si habían logrado despertarlo con un saludo de cumpleaños.

Era increíble como la vida se les escapaba tan rápido. Un año, y parecían meses. Y es que los buenos momentos, las tardes de amor y locura y la sola compañía del otro, no les agotaban.

Es más. Según Shion, parecían un par de novios recién casados, irradiando amor y ternura a cada paso que daban. Y ambos se sentían halagados.

Desde que hubiera desaparecido el veneno del cuerpo de Afrodita, ambos jóvenes no descansaban ni un segundo, en demostrarse su amor. Casi como si temieran que todo fuera un sueño, y se fueran a despertar sin poder besarse otra vez.

Cosa que causaba la risa de sus compañeros, al nivel que Milo, un poco celoso que ya no fuera junto a Camus la pareja más fogosa del santuario, les había apodado los conejos.

Afrodita tomo la bandeja, y le indico a su Mascarita que se acostara a su lado, y comieran torta juntos, en la cama.

Estaba casi seguro que nadie lo iría a molestar temprano, pues todos en el santuario conocían al novio mal genio, mal educado, madrugador y temperamental que se gastaba. Bueno, todos menos el mismo Dita, que conocía que eso era una fachada y que en el fondo, estaba junto al chico más romántico y abnegado que el lugar conociera. Por eso beso los labios de su italiano, sin temor a envenenarlo. Repitiendo mil y una veces que le amaba, mientras se fundían en una cálida unión, que estaba destinada a seguir, más allá de la muerte.

FIN


End file.
